Falling In Love With Quidditch Captains
by FinalFantasyObsessive
Summary: What chaos ensues when 3 girls go to Hogwarts? Quidditch, boys oh and the forces of evil.
1. Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, the Vampire Chronicles, sitar for dummies, Doctor who, The Wind In The Willows or any characters, plots or titles used from the franchises. We do own Caris, Hannah, Charlie, Jon, Pepper, Willow and Mr Butterbean._

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

We walked to the Leaky cauldron and once we had passed through the bustling pub, we found the back wall that lead to Diagon Alley.

"Can I press the bricks this time?" Charlie asked running like an excited child at Christmas to the wall.

"Sure, just remember the right bricks this time." I answered, hoping he would remember the sequence. Luckily he did and we passed through with no problem.

"Don't wander off." I stated, walking through a crowd of people Charlie in front of me.

"Aww, and I was going to find my friends!" he whined, making a sad face that I had to avoid looking at otherwise I would cave in and give him what he wanted.

"Sorry, but mum would kill us both if she knew I let you go off by yourself." I apologized. "And anyway Oliver will be there too so you can talk about quidditch and tennis all you want.""Fine but only if you'll buy me cake." he said, I mentally winced, not such a good idea after last time.

"Ok deal." I said shaking his hand.

"Deal." he said while shaking my hand. " I still can't believe you got Oliver the Oliver Wood to play another sport than quidditch!!"

"Well I have that effect on people." I said while cheesy smiling.

"Yeah yeah I know." he grumbled. I smiled and carried on walking towards Gringotts. I felt a tingle go up my spine and the thought of someone talking about me came to mind. I simultaneously looked at my watch and to my horror I was nearly half an hour late!!

"We've got to run. NOW!!!" I shouted, sprinting past several shoppers receiving several glares and shouts of hey watch it!

"Why? Wait up Hannah! Slow down for just one sec!" Charlie yelled while chasing me.

"We're late that's why. Now let's get a move on!!" I yelled back over my shoulder. Charlie's eyes opened wide at what I had just told him and so we sprinted towards our destination. Unfortunately for me and Charlie we bumped into someone we really shouldn't have that being some Slytherins in particular Montague that idiot who pushed me from several feet in the air during my 1st quidditch match.

"Oh look who it is Hannah Stockley and her midget of a brother. Lost your loser friends?" he sneered, leering at us, while his idiotic friends howled in laughter.

"Oh I see you found that thing called a sense of humour. Well done you!" I said sarcastically while falsely clapping and smiling.

"Heh you still believing you can play quidditch? And still believing you can win the quidditch cup? Pathetic." he laughed, friends also laughing behind him.

"I'm not the pathetic one, you and your team are, only winning by cheating. That's what I call pathetic. Loser." I retaliated. The Slytherins stopped laughing and glared at us.

"Hannah! Leave it!" Charlie hissed.

"Yeah run away losers." Montague sneered, as he pushed Charlie and came back to face me. "What you going to do Hannah run to Wood and cry about how the big bad Slytherins picked on you?"

"No, I think I'll just do this" I said, punching him in the face. "And don't you ever call me, my friends or my family pathetic losers. And don't you dare lay a finger on my brother!"

The other Slytherins started to run for us after we pegged it from the scene, but they couldn't catch up and so tried to help Montague.

"Wow. Your so cool!" Charlie exclaimed just after we had out run them.

"Well you know, no-one insults my friends and no-one insults my brother and lays a finger on him." I laughed. " But don't go round hitting people unless you have to."

"Did you see their faces though. You showed them smug Slytherin bas…" he started.

"Charlie, watch your language!" I scolded.

"But you say it all the time!" he scowled, we rounded another corner dodging the shoppers as we went.

"Yes well I shouldn't really say it anyway mother says its very un-lady like!" I said, imitating my mother's voice. Charlie howled with laughter not a very good combination when running. We had to stop to allow him to get his breath back. And soon we were back to running, only a few more metres to the bank. I really should have brought my skateboard with me then we wouldn't be so late. I looked down at my watch seeing that we were now exactly half an hour late, I picked up the pace Charlie in tow.

"Finally we're here!" we both exclaimed. The others turned round as we arrived and to my dismay we were the last ones to arrive.

"Half and hour late! What kept you so long?" the Scottish voice that belonged to Oliver asked.

"Yeah, 'bout that…" I started to explain.

"It was partially my fault, I was too slow getting ready and on the way I had a fit of laughter so we had to stop." Charlie confessed, I looked over at him quite shocked at what he had just said.

"Who's fault also was it then?" Caris asked and everyone looked over at me.

"Yeah…erm…well while we were running we…" I started.

"Correction you." Charlie butted in.

"Ok well I bumped into Montague, and…er…heh I kind of punched him square in the face." I explained, Oliver looked rather smug as did everyone except Caris.

"Hannah!!!! Why????" she asked.

"Er…'cause he insulted us all an he ruddy well deserved it." I answered, the twins had somehow got behind me and each put an arm over my shoulder.

"Well…" Fred began.

"Good…" George continued.

"On you!" the finished in unison.

"Yeah he obviously deserved it." Cedric applauded smiling that smile Caris always talks about before he was elbowed by Caris.

"Don't encourage her!" she scolded, as Cedric rubbed his side and apologized to her.

"What did they do after you punched him?" Angie asked.

"Well they tried to run after us but couldn't catch up! Haha it was really funny you should have been there." Charlie chuckled, everyone joined in laughing and the twins patted him on the back.

Everyone began to tell what they had been doing over the summer. Oliver of course has been practising quidditch and going over some tactics for this year, he was really determined to win the quidditch cup. Angie hadn't done much really, she had visited her older brother in Barcelona and had re-decorated her house. Fred and George helped their mum around the house and being the twins they came up with some ingenious pranks to pull on Slytherins. Caris, I already knew had gone to Rome with Cedric and family, but hardly did anything after that. Cedric hadn't done much after going to Rome either. Everyone now were listening to Charlie explain our trip up to Scotland and how we bumped into Oliver and how he broke his arm trying to skateboard. I then explained our trip to New York taking time to describe all the details until the little munch kin interrupted.

"That's boring Hannah get to the good bit were we walked all the way to the top of the Empire state building." Charlie grumbled. This confused me we hadn't used the stairs in the Empire State building but we had taken the elevator.

"What are you talking about? We didn't walk all the way, we used the elevator." I stated.

"Oh yeah. Oh that was when we went to Paris a year ago." he said."Anyway, what should we do now?" I asked, there was a couple of minutes of thought. Then Caris spoke up.

Caris's P.O.V

"I reckon we split up, girls go one way, boys another. Then we'll meet up in a few hours back here." I suggested, attempting to warm up my hands.

"Sounds like a plan." said Cedric smiling again that cheeky smile. I always loved his smile, it always made me feel happy, secure, every time he smiles I feel like I'm the luckiest witch in the world. Anyway cheesy moment over, I gave Cedric a hug and we split up.

"Where do we want to go first?" Hannah asked.

"I think Madame Malkins." said Angie. We walked down the high street, for some strange reason I was in a day dream and I felt really sick. As I walked, I stumbled every so often. The others were looking at me concerned. Suddenly I felt really warm and passers-by were now snarling at me as I bumped into them, my face was heating up rapidly. I lost the use of my legs and I fell to the ground, I was over-heating.

"Caris you ok?" quizzed Hannah and Angie.

"mmm? What? Oh…yeah." I spluttered. Everything went fuzzy and bright.

"She's going really pale." said Angie and then all of a sudden everything went black, I had fainted. Waking up , there were a lot of voices.

"She's awake! Caris!? Hey you ok?" I sat up my teeth were chattering, I don't know what had come over me. What the hell had just happened?

"You sure you're ok?" Hannah asked concerned.

"mmm…yeah. I'm alright." I replied rubbing my head, I stood up. I had been lying in a shop on the floor. I looked around me, and saw an old man who walked over. He looked rather odd; he was partially bald, hunched over and stunk of wet dog and mouldy mackerel. He looked at me, glasses perched on his hooked long nose.

"I suspect that you're feeling genuine?" he asked with a husky yet squeaky voice, if that is even possible. His nose twitched and I tried to retain a laugh but couldn't.

"Thanks for your help…erm…?" Hannah said.

"Mr Butterbean." he continued.

"Yes thank you." I added, I wobbled and then walked towards the door.

"Can we go to Madame Malkins now?" begged Angie.

"Yeah." I finished.

We walked carefully towards Madame Malkins at the other end of the street passing by a dark brown nearly black haired girl that covered her ever changing coloured eyes who we knew as Willow Martins of 3rd year Ravenclaw and the seeker of the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

"I hope she breaks her arm so we get to win the quidditch cup this year." Hannah snarled.

"Eh? That's a bit mean isn't it? She's a friend." I asked.

"Yeah she is, but I don't want to be made fun of by that mean son of a banshee." declared Hannah.

"Who's that?" I asked. Angie and Hannah looked at each other and then looked at me as if I had said something alien to them.

"You don't know!!!??? That there is that Flint." said Angie.

"He sounds alright really." I added.

"Bloody hell Caris, don't ever say that flint is alright in the history of ever." bellowed Hannah.

"Ok, but what does he do?" I questioned.

"Well after we lose a match or the cup he gets drunk generally 'cause they've won and randomly comes into our dressing room when we're trying to get changed. And well… erm…he tries to rape people, fortunately he never really succeeds. But once he nearly did." Angie exclaimed.

"Poor Oliver was traumatised, luckily he was fully clothed, and Flint was knocked unconscious." explained Hannah.

"He'd better stay away from Cedric or he'll have me to answer to." I raged.

"Have you he will." Hannah mumbled.

"Yeah he'd probably rape you too." agreed Angie. I gulped.

"He's and animal he," paused Hannah, she had spotted something and that something was Flint.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Hannah blurted out.

"She had a bad experience when she was nearly kidnapped by him." Angie explained.

"Where was I??"I exclaimed.

"I don't know." replied Hannah and Angie. Flint grinned with his oversized mammoth teeth. I shivered and Hannah made incomprehensible noised.

"I think we should get out of here." Angie exclaimed while starting to pick up the pace. We ran dodging people as we went, Flint sprinting after.

"Bay watch." Hannah shouted in slow motion, all of us went into a slow-mo run until somehow Flint caught up.

"Bugger it!" screamed Hannah. As she shouted she went flying into a small black haired boy.

"OUCH!!" cried the boy.

"I'm not that heavy." Hannah mumbled. "Sorry."

She looked up only to see Flint holding out his freakish hand to help her up. She stood up.

"I don't need your **help.**" she said emphasizing the help and then kicked him where the sun don't shine. He fell down on his knees in immense pain clutching where she had just kicked. His expression was priceless.

"Take that you rapey bastard!" she exclaimed. She ran off.

"Hannah!?? Wait!!" I yelled running after her Angie in tow. "First Montague now Flint! Hannah when did you become so violent?" I shouted attempting to catch up. She laughed.

"Well I'll be less violent when I've taken out Warrington, Pucey, that idiot keeper Bletchley and that poncey git in chasers position Blaize Zabbnano? Zucchini? Whatever it is, his name is of no worth to me." she exclaimed. We arrived at Madame Malkins.

"We need a dress for the winter ball." I said, panting like a dog.

"Hello dearies." said a rather posh voice. "Can I help?"

"Yes we need dresses for the winter dance." I replied.

"What style of dresses are you looking for?" said the posh lady. We all looked at each other.

"We don't know." said Angie.

"Ah yes find your favourite fabrics and give them to me." she said.

All three of us browsed around there was some nice floral material but it was too old fashioned. There was some nice silk but it was too shiny. Nothing was suitable and then I saw some pale bluey white satin material, it was perfect! I picked up the satin sample and found the others. Hannah was choosing between red silk and green silk.

'She would really suit silk.' I thought to myself and Angie had chosen a deep purple almost black silk.

"Looks like we've been successful." I smiled.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Hannah said.

Charlie's P.O.V

Me, Oliver, Cedric, Fred and George walked towards Flourish and Blotts. As we walked passed someone who Oliver obviously knew.

"I hope she breaks her arm so we can win the cup this year." he blurted out. I looked at him quite surprised.

"That's nice." I said.

"Well I really want to win." he continued.

"Yeah well you've still got to win against my team." Cedric added.

"Hah I think we can beat you Diggory." he chided.

"Don't under estimate us Wood." Cedric countered.

"Calm down gentlemen." Fred said calmly.

"That's mean." someone interjected, we turned to face the girl Oliver had talked about, who was now looking at us through her fringe.

"Willow, face the facts, we are better and since I'm the best captain be scared." he exclaimed. Fred and George making strange actions behind him. Me and Cedric had to look the other way as we did not want to laugh.

"Oooo I'm so scared." she said sarcastically. " In fact I'm so scared I'm going to run away." Then she crashed into Montague as she sped away.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she landed on her bottom, but she quickly regained her balance and brushed herself off.

"Watch it, you half blood idiot." Montague sneered. A cat emerged out of the girls messenger bag and pounced on Montague's face clawing him to bits. He was not having a good day, but feck him, I despise him, worthless piece of crap.

"You ok?" we asked the girl.

"Yeah, Pepper stop it now." she answered while prying the cat off of Montague's face. If it were me I would just leave the cat till it got bored of scratching his face to bits. The girl then carried on walking down the street mumbling to either herself or her cat. Montague was not in sight, he must have run off somewhere. And so we carried on to Flourish and Blotts, when we arrived there it was packed. We set about trying to find our school books. I'm sure I caught a glimpse of the girl's long black hair as she whizzed up the stairs.

Willow's P.O.V

"What the hell did I tell you about attacking people Pepper?" I scolded the black kitten in my arms. "AND DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!" She stared up at me with her enormously round amber eyes and climbed up my jacket to snuggle my cheek. I threw her a condescending look and transferred her into my messenger bag; it was too cold out here for an animal so small.

I shrugged off the strange looks that everyone on the close vicinity was giving me and carried on walking up the street. Why do I have to be such a crazy cat lady? People just think I'm strange but you've got to love one kind of animal at least and dogs are GROSS, friggin' yappy bastards.

I flung the door of the book shop open and was slapped in the face by a wave of warm air. The smell of freshly printed parchment filled the air, as I climbed the stairs to the top floor and made my way to the only area of the shop that wasn't packed.

Faces and scenes on the books stood still, frozen in their ink…just how nature intended. I threw my hands deep into the pile, glad I didn't have to compete with anyone to find a good muggle book. I thumbed through several books; Wind In The Willows which I chuckled at the title, The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice which I threw back as I noticed I opened it on a very explicit page, sitar for dummies…yeah, but I found none of them interesting.

I digged a little deeper and saw something familiar glare back at me. OMFG RARE DOCTOR WHO ANNUAL!! I scooped up the book, but as I did so I felt something hit my arm.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know you wanted that." said a voice beside me. He was small obviously was a first year, with shaggy black hair that stood up in awkward places and battered round glasses that magnified his almond shaped bottle-green eyes.

"It's okay." I said. Checking the back cover. " 1 galleon…Damn! I haven't got enough anyway." grudgingly, I handed him the hard back book. It was only Sylvester McCoy anyway. He blurted out his thanks and dug through his pockets, making his fringe flip uncontrollably.

"Oof, that looks painful."

"Huh?" he sheepishly replied, lifting his hand to the scar on his forehead. "Oh that was a car crash."

"Jeez, that's terrible." I wavered unsure what to say.

"You can borrow it you know." he said. " If you're in Hogwarts too."

"Thanks, I'm Willow." I said "Ravenclaw."

We said our farewells and I wandered downstairs to buy my school books. If it weren't for that damn potions book I could've got that annual.

"Hey, Willow." piped a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Hannah. Just ran into this little first year, he had this really weird scar on his head. Don't know how it ended up in that exact shape. Probably face paint." I rambled. "Still, a lightening bolt scar, impossible." Hannah, Angie and Caris stared back at me dumbfounded.

"…What…Do I have something in my hair?"

Hannah's P.O.V

After we had gotten our dresses, we headed towards Flourish and Blotts to get our books. Upon arriving there I saw Willow come down the stairs and decided to say hi.

"Hey Willow." I greeted. She turned round hair flowing as her head turned.

"Oh, hi Hannah, just ran into this little first year, he had this really weird scar on his head. don't know how it ended up in that exact shape. Probably face paint." she rambled. "Still lightening bolt scar, impossible." I was astounded that she hadn't heard of the boy who lived, Harry Potter, he had the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. We all stared at her.

"…What…Do I have something in my hair?" she asked, flicking her hair.

"No, just I think you just bumped into the boy who lived." Caris explained.

"The boy who what??" she asked confused.

"You don't know?" Angie asked totally astounded, before she could say anything else I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well you know of he who must not be named don't you?" I asked while removing my hand from Angie's face.

"Oh yeah you mean Voldemort right? Don't know him personally like." she answered, everyone in the shop tensed up.

"Yeah him, well he tried to kill this family, the Potters, and their son, Harry was the only one to survive and He who must not be named was defeated and all at the age of just a couple of months." I told her.

"Oh, and he told me he was in a car crash. Bastard." She mumbled. We looked at her strangely again. "What?"

"Nothing." we chorused, she eyed us suspiciously.

"Anyway, want to come shopping with us?" I asked.

"Sure." she shortly replied.

"Right, let's just get the books and get out of here. It's stuffy and I spy Warrington." Angie groaned as she pointed towards the Slytherin beater who was o the far side of the store.

"Yay! More punching Slytherins." I celebrated while clapping my hands, cheesy smiling and jumping up and down.

"Okay…Willow since you've bought your books can you take this over enthusiastic menace out of the store and make sure she calms down and doesn't hurt anyone." Caris ordered while taking Angie to go find the school books.

"Okay." Willow said, while dragging me out of the shop, and to say the least we received a lot of strange looks. Both Angie and Caris emerged victorious with the books several minutes later.

"Shall, we go check

out the quidditch store?" Angie asked excitedly.

"Sounds good to me, How 'bout you two?" I replied, looking at Willow and Caris. I probably knew Willow wouldn't object she played the sport like me and Angie, but Caris on the other hand didn't really like the sport but since it was a possible way of seeing Cedric she may agree.

"Yep, that's fine." Willow replied.

"Oh, yeah ok. And Hannah don't you have to get some cake for Charlie." she stated as we walked up the street.

"Oh crumbs yes, let's go!" I said running towards the cake emporium.

"Why do we always run everywhere?" Caris huffed stepping up the pace.

"It's good exercise." Angie replied, as she caught up with me.

"Yep." I agreed, Willow then caught up.

"'Tis." she also agreed.

"Why am I friends with sporty mad people like you three?" she grumbled making us all laugh a bit.

"'cause you love us really Caris." I said, while turning half round to look at her. We carried on running till we got to the cake shop. We ended up buying; one strawberry melon berry cake, one super mega chocolate round cake, two magic marvellous mint cakes and one raspberry rum cake. We set off cakes in boxes in bags, to the quidditch shop. As we approached our destination we were greeted by the sight of the boys in a heated argument with Flint, Pucey, Montague and Bletchley.

"Hannah no fighting you got that." Angie ordered.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Nothing really exciting happened just some remarks thrown this way and that. That I should be kept on a leash, the hell to that idea. Oliver and Flint's rivalry took over and the insults were thrown back and forth, Montague was telling Willow that her cat should be put down. We had to restrain her from taking his face off this time with her own hands and not her cats. Charlie had filled me in on this as I stared confused at the pair. But before any punches or kicks could be thrown, Mr. Butterbean arrived and gave the Slytherins a good old telling off, and they ran off.

"It's getting late, we should get going." I said looking at my watch.

"Aw too bad." Charlie whined, making a very sad face.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Bye." everyone said, as we walked back towards the leaky cauldron and all the way back home.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked a yawning Charlie.

"Suppose." he replied tiredly. " Couldn't believe that you kicked Flint though."

"When did you hear that?" I asked, wondering how he knew.

"That's for me to know." he said while running back to the house.

"Cheeky." I yelled after him.

We got back into the house mum still wasn't home and neither was dad, oh well. Both pf us collapsed onto our beds and fell asleep, after all tomorrow we would have to get up early again to go to King's Cross. I'm never going to get any sleep!

* * *

Author's notes:

Hannah: Yo! Again hoped you enjoyed, first of all I've got to apologize for the defiantly/definitely thing in the 1st chapter. My computer is crappy! I hope I'm not this violent…well then again…hehe. ANYWAY how are you? No sorry erm hmm oh yeah real fun to write. And I do have that effect/affect on people. Hehe I'm going to rule the world…cough…cough….So review if you can we accept anything like telling me that I'm an idiot…maybe not but all criticism is appreciated unless its totally mean…maybe not haha tells us if anything needs changing or if you have any ideas. Ciao!

Caris:

Hey again hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope Hannah said something about the defiantly/definitely thing, was really funny when I was reading it. This chapter was good to write, I hope you think so too.

Please review see you!!!

Willow:

MEOW!…Ahem *cough* By the way, yes I am a very big Doctor Who fan =D and I like cats (obviously) and Pepper actually exists. I hope you enjoy this chapter so far this is the first time I've tried writing fan fiction and I'm taking it far too seriously, I just checked my mock up timetable for Hogwarts, instead of my real one so yeah….BYEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!3


	2. Kings Cross Station

_Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter, Romeo and Juliet, and any characters plots or titles used from the franchises. We do own Caris, Hannah, Charlie, Jon, Willow, Pepper and all their family._

* * *

Caris's P.O.V

*Yawn*  
Another year of mayhem. Another year of Hogwarts, I thought as I dragged myself from my bed and stumbled over various items of luggage. Why did I have so many trunks I continued to myself.

*Knock, knock*

"Caris, are you up darling?" said my mum, as she opened my door, and attempted to clamber over items of clothes for last minute packing.

"Yeah, just." I mumbled in a groggy voice.

"Gosh, look at all this mess, you said that you had finished packing?" my mum quizzed.

"Seriously mum did you really think that me, Caris had finished packing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mmm, suppose." she said grabbing me and hugging me. "I'm going to miss you." she was now sobbing. I hugged her tight.

"Love you mum." I replied welling up.

"Anyway you should get going on the rest of your packing, oh I'd warn your brother before you get in the shower, you know what he's like." she said pushing me away, and holding me by the shoulders. I smiled as she turned her back, I was going to miss her too, but I had Cedric and my friends, I was going to be fine like every year. I picked up my clothes that were strewn across the floor of my bedroom and squished them into my trunks.

"Jon." I shouted, there was a faint mumble. I walked over to his door, opened it, turned on the light to see a half-asleep brother sat up in his bed."What do you want?" he asked sounding rough and rubbing his eyes.

"Gosh, you look rough." I commented leaning on the door frame.

"Huh." he replied. " Thanks, so what did you want?"

"Oh yeah…I've forgotten." I mumbled.

"Oh, Caris." he groaned falling back onto his pillows.

"That's it, I'm getting in the shower, mum said I should warn you." I said.

"Right, ok thanks. Now leave me alone, I need to sleep, it's half six in the morning." he said pulling the covers over his head. I turned my back and grabbed the door."Turn the lights off!" he yelled. I flicked the switch and walked into the bathroom.

25 minutes later.

Washed, dried, straightened and dressed. I began to tug my two trunks two trunks downstairs. Well when I say I, I really mean my brother and dad. I sat at the table and ate my toast and jam, and sipped my milky tea.

"Righty-ho, are you ready Caris?" questioned my dad standing behind me and putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Yeah I think so," I answered, standing up with my plate and mug to place it I to the sink.

"Are you ready?" asked my mum. " Jon and your dad have finished packing the car."

"Oh…ok." I replied quietly, I stepped backwards as I shut the door. I got into the car with my mum, dad and brother and we drove off.

1 hour later.

We arrived at the train station, unloaded the car and we grabbed a luggage trolley.

"Have you got everything?" questioned Jon.

"Yeah." I said dazed as I spotted the Diggory's blue Fiat Panda with Cedric stood next to it. I waved both arms.

"Ced!!" I shouted.

He looked over the car park scanning it for the shouting. When he found me he smiled and we waved simultaneously at each other. Cedric and his dad waltzed over to greet us carrying a trunk.

"Amos!" said my dad, holding out his hand.

"Ahh, yes, William how nice it is to see you." he said shaking my hand frantically.

"Well I guess you two should get going." said Amos smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we should." said Cedric looking down at me.

"Well speak to you soon, son take care." blubbered Amos hugging Cedric rather tight. Amos was welling up rather vigorously. Cedric came away and Amos waved with a 'good-bye'. Cedric walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms, but behind me I felt the over protective glare of my brothers gaze on my back.

"I don't mean to disturb you two but you need to get a move on." said my brother aggressively. Instantly I felt my cheeks go very hot and my palms all sweaty. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I turned round to Cedric and smiled reassuringly and he smiled back. Whatever Jon had against Cedric didn't matter, he would just have to put up with it.

I hugged my brother, hugged my parents and we waved farewell as we walked off towards the train station.

"Are you ok?" Cedric asked, pushing the luggage trolley.

"mmmm,suppose." I mumbled. "Why do you ask?"

"Just because of what happened with Jon." he replied.

"Oh…that! Yeah I'm ok, Jon was just being over protective you know!" I said nervously hoping that he might believe me.

"Right." he said, looking down at me with his cheeky smile glaring from his pale face. I looked at him, and smiled, it was true that smiling was contagious. He put an arm round my shoulders and we walked towards Hannah, Oliver and Willow.

Hannah's P.O.V

*How do you like your eggs in the morning? I like my with a kiss. Boiled or fried? I'm satisfied as long as I get my kiss…* the alarmed blurred.

*Groan* why can't the train leave later rather than early? Well I suppose I better get up, I slowly rose into a sitting position while hitting the alarm I scanned the dimly lit room looking at the clothes I had sloppily packed into the trunk and then I looked in the mirror. My brown hair stuck up at impossible angles and my blue eyes definitely looked tired.

"Hannah, what do you want for breakfast?" mum called through the door.

"The same as usual." I shouted back while grabbing my jeans and a top that had a chicken wearing glasses on that read "I'm a chick with brains" I kicked my trunk closing it and then stumbled out of my room and to the bathroom clothes in hand.

20 minutes later

I was showered, dressed and my hair straightened thanks to a straightening charm. Now all I needed was food and I was really starving by now. I bounded or more leaped down the stairs and flew into the kitchen to see Charlie eating his cereal and some one else sitting hidden by the paper they were reading. I guessed it would be my mother but she will not read the daily prophet something about fakes and Rita Skeeter. Charlie abruptly coughed and the newspaper was put down to reveal none other than my dad.

"Morning, hun." he greeted, he still had his pilot uniform on including his hat. "Why Don't you have some breakfast and I'll give you the presents I bought the both of you."

I silently went and got the cereal mum had left on the side with the glass of milk and sat down as dad left to get the presents.

"All of a sudden so quite Ty, cat got your tongue?" Charlie teased using my fencing nickname, which I got due to my cat like reflexes in swordplay just like Tybalt Capulet out of Romeo and Juliet.

"What, I'm surprised 'tis all. I didn't know he was back idiot." I grumbled shoving a spoonful of cereal down my throat. My dad came back in holding two bags, he handed one to Charlie and the other to me while also hugging us in turn.

"Thanks." we both said. I got a lovely Moroccan scarf and necklace, Charlie got some things from one of the Moroccan football teams. We finished up breakfast as mum came, as we were putting our dishes in the sink.

"Have you packed everything?" she asked while fixing her breakfast.

"Yes" Charlie replied, while turning to go up the stairs.

"Just got to put some other clothes and pictures in and Romeo and Juliet." I replied mumbling the last bit and turning to go out the room.

"Geek!" was yelled from the top floor and then some doors were slammed shut. Damn Charlie just 'cause I have a slight obsession with the new Romeo and Juliet film and a specific character doesn't mean I'm a total geek…well maybe a little but that's probably because Tybalt Capulet is amazing. Anyway enough of that I'll leave it for another time let's get back on track. I marched back upstairs and into my room, I flipped open my trunk and started to place the rest of the clothes and then locked it shut with a locking charm. I grabbed my messenger bag which held some bits and pieces. I took out my Ipod as it wouldn't work in Hogwarts and I would really miss it. I put in my purse that held wizard and not muggle money, as well as Out by Natsuo Kirino, Romeo and Juliet, some chewing gum, my hairbrush, and some photos of family and friends. Finally I was ready to go. I chucked my trunk down the stairs not literally but almost. Charlie was close behind, dad and mum were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Promise me no trouble." mum said sternly looking at the both of us.

"We promise." we said, as she turned her back I winked at Charlie and he smiled cheekily.

"Oh and do you have your wands?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Right, let's go." my dad said and so we loaded the car and set off to King's Cross station. As we arrived into the busy car park we spotted those slytherins and by those I mean Flint and Montague. Dad must have spotted them too.

"Do you want me to walk you to the barrier?" he asked.

"No, I think we'll be fine, Oliver is over there." I answered, pointing to the right.

"Well then, I shall talk with him." Dad said, this puzzled me as we parked the mini cooper in an available parking spot. Mum had stayed at home so we had already said our farewells. Now we just have to say goodbye to dad, however he was already racing towards Oliver.

"Charlie, get the trunks, I'll get dad." I said running after him. As we approached Oliver, my dad slowed down and so I caught up to him.

"Morning Mr Stockley, Hannah." he greeted, I silently waved at him which he returned.

"Morning, I was hoping to catch you and to ask that you keep these two out of trouble." my dad explained, Charlie had caught up, trunks in hand and slightly out of breath.

"Sure, Mr Stockley." he agreed, smiling at the two of us.

"Alright. Best be off. Be good. Love you." dad said hugging us and then walking back to the car.

"Let's go." I said grabbing my trunk and walking towards the station boys in tow.

As we turned the corner from the car park we saw Caris and Cedric however they were caught up, their dads both talking, with them adding to the conversation and so we decided against interrupting them and headed to the barrier.

"So, what aren't you looking forward to?" I asked Oliver, who was walking on my left."Potions and Snape." he answered straight away. " You?"

"Same. He's just so…so…so slimy, evil, mean, greasy and bizarre." I said as Oliver chuckled.

"Is that all you could say?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes, in front of him." I answered nodding to my right to Charlie, who looked oblivious. We both laughed at this and Charlie looked at the both of us as if we were madmen, until he was called over by his Gryffindor chums.

"Give me 5." I said holding out my hand for Oliver to hit. He did and we did our random hand shake. Consisting of several high fives, some random hand wave motion and finally a hand shake.

We carried onto the barrier talking about random things like what colour Snape's face would go if we dyed his hair fluorescent pink and green and the rotor for history of magic lessons noting who would take notes for everyone to copy while the others conspicuously slept behind the spectre's back. We also got onto the topic of quidditch and what was going to happen this year. We were about to go through the barrier until…

"TURN THEE BENVOLIO AND LOOK UPON THY DEATH!" yelled someone from behind, confused I swivelled round along with Oliver and saw Willow standing a few metres away waving her wand in a kind of sword like fashion. I couldn't help laughing a little while being a little surprised, though when Pepper climbed up Willow's arm and threw her off balance it was very funny as was Oliver's confused face.

"Hello." we greeted, she stopped in front of us and Pepper perched on her shoulder.

"Hi there." she said. " how are you?"

"I'm good you?" I replied.

"I'm rather confused what were you yelling before?" Oliver answered confused.

"Oh, Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet." Willow replied, I then suddenly gasped and the two of them looked at me as if I were mad.

"Hey! I thought I was Tybalt!" I said, Oliver now even looked more confused.

"What?" he inquired.

"Sorry, I forgot but it got your attention didn't it." she laughed, Oliver in the background was looking between the two of us even more confused.

"Will some one tell me what's going on?" he asked irritably.

"Oh sorry forgot you wouldn't know what Romeo and Juliet was. It's a play about two people who fall in love however they can't be together because their families are enemies and so in the end they take their lives." I explained. "I can lend you the DVD if you want."

"DVD?" he inquired.

"Oh everyone will just have to come to mine." I said giving up.

"Yay!" Willow cheered.

"How 'bout round new years?" I asked.

"Sounds good, but I think I'll have to ask." Willow replied with added Yay! At the end.

"Yep, I'll have to ask too like but sounds good." he replied.

"Awesome, we'll discuss this with the others further." I said while scanning the area. " hmmm, did you two think we should wait here for the others?"

"Guess so though we can't wait for a long time remember we have to catch a train." Oliver replied, also looking round and then obviously spotting someone he didn't like as he snarled.

"Don't." I said spotting who he had seen. Willow seemed to also noticed and added.

"He's not worth it. Besides we can beat him on the quidditch pitch." Willow said turning back to us while we also looked back at her. We then waited patiently by the barrier for everyone making sure we would have enough time to get on to the platform and the train.

Willow's P.O.V

*MERR!MERR!MERR!MERR!MERR!MERR!*

The sound like a small bomb detonating woke me up from a particularly weird dream involving a bus, a swimming pool, Zac Efron and a rather angry High School Musical later. I grunted and flipped onto my front to wrestle one-handed with the alarm clock, 5:30 I wouldn't that much time to get ready surely?

THUMP!

"Pepper, get off me!" I grumbled, fully awake now I slid out of my bed and scooped up the kitten. Why did London have to be so far away? After casting a straightening charm on my hair and shuffling into my black skinny jeans and a bland tee, I stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. My brother, Romulus, was already there; casting locking charms on our trunks and stuffing the last of a breakfast bar into his mouth.

"Need any help?" I mumbled from the doorway, he looked up avoiding my gaze.

"No done now." he grunted, wordlessly shrinking our cases to the size of matchboxes and shoving mine into my hand on his way back upstairs. I sighed.

"Shall we get some breakfast Pepper?"

My brother had never really been the type to lead a conversation. As a 5th year Slytherin, he had only managed to befriend a few people. But at least they were the more decent of the Slytherins. After packing up Pepper's stuff, gathering up last minute items, having a lengthy hug with my mother, saying goodbye to my other cat Henrietta, and playing with my tiny versions of my things in my miniscule trunk while giggling like a 5 year old, I found myself in the hall in my long trench coat and baseball boots with my mum and brother.

"You two remember everything?" she asked while hugging Romulus and wiping something off of his face. We nodded and she moved onto me. I always hated the morning leaving for school; my mum was an enormous part of my life as it was only me, her and Rom growing up. My father had died when I was younger so we were all that my mum had. I hate leaving her on her own.

After more lengthy goodbyes, I grabbed my cleansweep and my brother disillusioned us and our brooms. We gave our mum one last fleeting hug before walking onto the grass in the middle of the square and kicking off.

Somewhere in the air over England or maybe Wales.

It had been a while since I'd flown. Although it was a bit cold it was perfect flying weather. The journey to London was long, I had to resort to playing the awful built-in games on my phone and I even attempted reading one-handed. We were flying pretty high and I was toying with the thought that no one would find me if I fell which made me concentrate more on gripping my broom for a few minutes. I followed the bizarrely flying compass in front of me which Romulus had not disillusioned so I could follow him and after a long while we began to descend.

Pepper, who had been in the bag slung over my shoulder the whole time, was shuffling around at my side. I had been on a few test flights with her to make sure that she stayed in her bag but I couldn't help but realise she was getting restless.

We had finally touched down in a small road at the side of King's Cross station where we made sure that we were not being watched before we reversed the disillusionment and hid our brooms in our pockets (minimised). For the first time that day I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

Romulus and I strolled up platform 9 in silence, pulling along our cases we had enlarged and cleverly attached wheels to. I looked up from my shoes to see people by the barrier having an animated discussion about what I suspected was quidditch. Chuckling I broke into a run drawing my oak wand as I went and my trunk rocked wildly behind me.

"TURN THEE BENVOLIO AND LOOK UPON THY DEATH!" I struck a valiant pose, brandishing my wand like a sword to a surprised looking Hannah. Pepper clawed her way painfully up my arm to sit on my shoulders, throwing my balance as I glared playfully at my friends, revelling at the look of utter astonishment on Oliver's face.

"Hello," Hannah giggled. It took Oliver a little while before he managed to speak up.

"I'm rather confused, what were you yelling before?" the look on his face was priceless. We briefly explained Romeo and Juliet to Oliver and I think somehow I got invited to Hannah's house in the holidays and then stopped to wait for the others to arrive.

Author's notes

Caris: Well it's the end of another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can, actually yes you can because you've read this so surely you can review. Anyway, go off and review, I'm off to eat some cake. BYE! J

Hannah: Yo!! XD I have a big huge Romeo and Juliet obsession and I have no idea why…well maybe its Tybalt xD I can't fence!!!!!! Also I have many obsessions over several things which is probably why Willow calls me a Mormon. Anyway sorry for my obsessive nature actually its me so I don't need to be sorry…reminds me of a story xD review if possible… pretty please….ciao! Take it Willow!!

Willow: Hi! Hope you enjoyed I think the others pretty much covered explaining everything. Me and Hannah have a thing about doing the whole 'Turn thee Benvolio" bit when we watched the Leonardo Di Caprio version of Romeo and Juliet and she just loved Tybalt. Anyway (xD we've all said this) hope you liked see you next chapter. Bye!!!!


	3. Pirates Of The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: You already know what we own and don't ^_^

3rd P.O.V

The group of unsung heroes boarded the train at 11:00 am on the dot, they found a compartment and squished all eight people into it. The train left the station in a flurry of smoke, the groups' luggage fell on to them from the over head racks as the train lurched forward. A resounding 'ow' was heard from the compartment in several clashing accents from various parts of the country.

Caris's P.O.V

The seats were velvet green and not very comfy. We sat on the two benches with Fred and George on top of the bags that filled the space in between the two seats. I had managed to claim a seat by the window, just as well because I was beginning to feel peaky already, you see me and trains don't go well together. The previous two years I had managed to throw up at least once during the journey. I was praying that I wouldn't make a show of myself in front of everyone again. I looked over at Hannah who was sat next to Oliver near the door, who kept continuously leaning over poor Oliver to poke Willow, who was sat across from me. Oliver's face was a picture when Hannah first leant over to Willow. She had managed to sprawl herself across his chest in order to poke her but she fell on to his lap. Angie giggled to herself, Willow burst into a fit of laughter which set me off, which caused Fred and George to look at each other. Cedric and Oliver looked at each other.

" Sorry" Hannah apologized leaning towards the door. Her cheeks had gone bright pink. She leant her head on the door's glass window.

"Stop laughing." she said. Willow wolf whistled, Hannah stood up attempting to get over to her but had dearly forgotten that there were bags on the floor, she tripped which launched her across the pile of bags and into one of the Weasley twins who yelped in shock.

"Mormon!" shouted Willow. Some minutes had passed and Hannah decided to stand up, everyone waited anxiously to see what her next comical move would be, but she managed to make it safely back to her velvet green seat. Her face was fuchsia pink and her brown hair swept across her forehead.

"Ouch!" she said breaking the silence, she had put her hand to her head and was cautiously moving her hair back into place. I looked at Oliver who was sat looking rather amused by the whole scene that had happened.

"Are you alright Hannah?" he asked in his quiet Scottish voice. Hannah nodded going even more red than she was. Almost an hour after Hannah's commotion we were chatting as normal when the food trolley was pushed passed our cabin door the woman pushing it stopped and reversed backwards, she then reappeared rather quickly standing on top of the trolley posing like a surfer and shouting:" Whoo!" as she zoomed passed.

"Let's go before she squishes all of the pasties!" shouted Willow standing up with Pepper in her arms. We headed for the door and after the trolley.

Willow's P.O.V

After about an hour of being squashed between the window and Oliver, awkwardly trying to join in the conversation between staring at the rolling countryside and absent-mindedly stroking Pepper on my lap, the gang jumped at a sudden whooping outside our cabin.

I watched in awe as the elderly lunch trolley witch flew past the window on the lunch trolley. Grabbing something from my travel bag, I ran out into the corridor.

"Let's go before she squishes all the pasties!" I yelled to the others, beckoning. I hurtled down the corridor with the others, past other confused heads popping out of compartment doors. When we got to the end of the train where the lunch witch was dismounting from the trolley, I donned my tricorn hat.

"Garr!" I yelled in my best pirate voice once again brandishing my wand like a sword, " We be commandeering this here vessel! Surrender yer ship or I'll keelhaul the lot of ye's!"

The witch began to laugh heartily at me and my crew of scurvy dogs, who had just caught up and were also pointing 'swords' and glaring at the lunch witch. Fred had even rested his head on George's shoulder and was squawking angrily.

"Wait… where be the booty?" said Hannah over the whoops of laughter now also coming from the other carriages. I looked behind the witch to see an empty trolley which was usually piled high with yummies.

" Sorry girls," she managed, "but two first years just bought the whole trolley load!""DAAAMMN!" Hannah yelled.

An idea sprung from no where into the centre of my mind.

"Right then…you won't be needing this then!" I yelled suddenly grabbing the trolley and leaping to stand on top of it.

"Haul you scurvy dogs!" I commanded, " Weasleys! Unfurl the top sail!"

Oliver, Cedric and Angie piled onto the bottom shelf while Caris, Pepper and Hannah climbed on top, clinging to the sides. Scooping up Pepper with one arm, I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"CHAAAARRGE!"

The twins pushed the ship at full speed, I kept a look out for a compartment full of sweets. People had come out of their cabins and were either running after us, laughing or running away from the oncoming trolley. Eventually we screeched to a halt right outside a cabin containing two very surprised looking young boys, and a mound of sweets.

Hannah's P.O.V

As we arrived at the little munch kin's apartment, who had greedily stolen our…I mean the train's sweets, the trolley we had all stood or held onto while Fred and George pushed us abruptly stopped. When it stopped the silly girl that I am decided to let go and I went flying…well not that much but I did land on my face in the now open compartment full of sweets.

"Sweets!" I sighed or mumbled into the floor. Laughing could be heard from near the 'ship' " Oy! It's not funny!"the two young boys looked bewildered, kind of like a deer caught in the headlights of a car except they didn't have the cuteness of the deer. I rubbed my head as I got up off the floor, I noticed who one of the boys was. The boy who lived, Harry Potter and the other seemed like he was another one of the Weasleys, the fact that he had red hair and Fred and George seemed to know him.

"Right…now we want some of these yummies." Willow said while walking through the door, Pepper in arms and hat on head. " Or we'll make ye' walk the plank you scurvy bilge rats!"

"Sure you can have some." the black haired one said. Willow then did a double take when she saw the boy and pointed ate him, mouth wide.

"YOU!" she yelled, I looked puzzlingly at her then realised what she had just realised and also turned to point.

"HIM!" I shouted, the boys looked rather confused and a bit frightened. Caris and the others came in after hearing the commotion. They decided to yell at the same time.

"WHO??"

The racket we were causing called the attention of Mr. Percy Weasley, prefect extraordinaire, he arrived several minutes after we had been shouting and obviously cruising down the corridor. He looked so angry that he could blow a gasket. Now with Percy I must explain, he is a good friend of ours but sometimes he can be a royal pain in the arse, like now. This is why I decided I'd write 'extraordinaire' under his prefect badge. My nickname for him.

"Morning prefect extraordinaire." I greeted him while trying to sidestep him and escape before we got into trouble.

"Excuse me, you lot have been disrupting the train with your shenanigans." he reprimanded, advancing into the cabin "And I thought better of you Caris, Cedric, Oliver.""Hey what about us!" Willow and I blurted out, the annoyance on Percy's face was prominent."I'd expect this of the four of you, but now you roped these four or five…sorry Angelina in on the act…anyway I'm afraid," he sighed pushing his glasses up his nose. I turned to willow to see that she was nearly going to burst out into laughter. Percy had left his speech in the wrong place and all that I could think of was him running away from several hundred spiders.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take 10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw from the four of you." he finished and then turned around walking out the door apologising to the others and his best mate Oliver…I find that so cute!! We all sighed in relief and walked calmly back with the trolley to the elderly witch. As we walked several Slytherins glared and started sniggering at us. Someday they would get their comeuppance…oh muffins! Anyway we returned to the compartment finally.

Caris's P.O.V

We sat down on our green velvet seats pretty puffed out from the recent journey events. I sighed looking out of the window at the countryside that passed us and wondered how long we had left.

"How long do we have left?" I asked.

"About 8 hours." Cedric replied. I groaned.

"You'd think they would make a train that would go faster." I complained resting my head on Cedric's shoulder.

"Well technically they do have one, but its' muggle." explained Hannah.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind lending us one train." I said, and everyone looked at me, rather shocked, but they laughed. I didn't really seem to know what it was that they found amusing I was only making a pint.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." they said in unison including Cedric. I looked at him and he was smiling at Oliver. He was meant to be on my side so I pulled an angry face.

"You're meant to be on my side." I said rather annoyed. He looked at me and smiled my favourite smile.

"I am honestly." he said quietly putting his arm around my shoulder. I hated it when he did that, laughing at me with everyone else and then pretend to stick up for me. So I frowned and looked out the window.

Then there was a knock on the cabin glass and a tall fairly plump black haired boy was stood there. He looked terribly nervous. Then a rather bushy haired girl pushed in front of him and opened the door. She frowned at the boy as she pushed in front.

"Excuse me," she said in a posh snobby voice looking at our very full cabin.

"Yes?" said Hannah.

"I was wondering if any of you have seen," she said and then swallowed, " a toad?" we all looked at each other in a strange way and Pepper meowed.

"Erm, no I don't recall seeing any toads hopping about. You?" said Hannah looking at all of us. I shook my head and everyone else responded.

"Sorry, but try the Slytherins, you might find it there, especially the cabin with a boy with black hair and interesting teeth." Hannah said. The girl turned around and rushed off. The boy was still stood there, Angie and Hannah closed the sliding door.

"Bye!" they waved to the boy. He took a step back and disappeared.

"Poor boy!" said Willow stroking Pepper.

"Why did you send her to them, the Slytherins??" asked Oliver.

"She'll probably get raped!" said Cedric.

"Don't say that!" I said scared.

"Well it's the truth!" replied Hannah. " And if we hear screams then we'll get her, if we don't we know where she is, and if we see her utterly disturbed we know why!"

"How do you know all of this?" inquired a concerned Willow, Pepper meowed after her.

"Well it's a long explanation. I don't think we need to talk about it." said Hannah.

"Look at Oliver's face, Oliver are you ok?" I asked. He nodded frantically, still entranced. Hannah opened her arms and hugged Oliver. The moment was slightly awkward as everyone stared at them.

"Oh Oliver, don't worry he tried to kidnap me too!" she said in a whiny crying voice. Then the twins and Angie hugged and then they hugged Oliver and Hannah. Me and Cedric looked at each other and hugged and then we joined the rest of them for a group hug. After some close moments we all turned to look at Willow who was sat in the corner with Pepper looking seriously freaked out.

Just then the door creaked and a smiling face looked at us, then the teeth appeared.

"Hello Wood." he said sounding rather like Gnasher. I looked at Oliver, his face was red and he was shaking. He tried to stand up but Hannah grabbed his arm and yanked him back to his seat.

"Don't do anything stupid, he's not worth it!" she said.

"That was a quick recovery!" mumbled Willow, I laughed at her comment.

"What's so funny?" he yelled at me trying to get into the compartment. Cedric stood up.

"Oy, don't talk to her like that, leave her alone!" shouted Cedric. I held onto his arm as he stood up.

"Don't" I whispered.

"I can say what I like to a filthy half blood!" he retaliated.

"Really? Well not when I'm involved you can't!" replied Cedric.

"Don't push it Diggory!" he shouted.

"Why are you going to rape me?" he said sarcastically. "No offence Ol." he added.

"None taken mate!" he said in his Scottish accent. While Flint stood there smiling with his Gnasher teeth.

Author's note

Hannah: Ello! Real fun writing this chapter xD We may have gone a bit over board xD BTW Hermione won't get raped we wouldn't allow that even if we did send her to find HIM!!!!!!! Ciao for now!!!! ^_^

Caris: Well this was fun writing this chapter, erm, that's all I have to say because there is another piece of cake waiting for me which I have to eat so…Bye!!!

Willow: Yar! Me hearties must have been on the rum again writin' this here chapter! (Hannah: So that's why the rum was gone! XD) Review or I'll keelhaul the lot o'ya's! Peace out home dawg!


	4. Pirates Of The Hogwarts Express The End?

Disclaimer: Same as always xD

* * *

Willow's P.O.V

The air was thicker than cold poly juice potion. Oliver was being restrained unsuccessfully by Hannah while Cedric stood glaring daggers at the imposing Flint.

Hannah's P.O.V

I tried my hardest to restrain Oliver from clocking Flint over the head even though he was asking for it. By now I was also refraining myself from punching the bugger in the face, how dare he say that to Caris! Even though I thought this, the comment from the other day bubbled slowly to the surface.

Suddenly a flying black object attacked Flint with a fierce hiss, I then realised what it was…a cat…specifically Pepper. Flint struggled with the clawing cat attached to his arm as we watched in amazement as the cat shredded Flint's face and neck with its claws.

'Go Pepper.' I thought holding in a laugh as he tumbled this way and that, finally landing atop Angie who in surprise cried out:

"RAPE!"

This called the attention of one Percy Weasley, who soon arrived to see the scene of one Marcus Flint atop of one crying Angelina Johnson with several shocked and angry people standing or sitting. I however was being pulled up by Oliver, my strength was no match as he was finally able to stand up. Pepper had returned to Willow's lap, looking as if nothing had happened, the twins were trying to pry Angie out from underneath Marcus and Cedric was being calmed down by Caris.

"What in Merlin's hat is going on here?" he demanded, we quickly looked at each other before Angie cried out:

"He tried to rape me!" even though we knew that he hadn't…or maybe it was his plan, it was definite revenge on the previous times he had tried to. Flint couldn't even defend himself before he was given a very wordy, lengthy telling off by Percy and 11500 points were deducted from Slytherin. He then swiftly exited the compartment, but we caught the glare that just read:"Just you wait, I'll give you hell."Percy then checked if Angie and the rest of us were alright before exiting as well his school robes swirling as he strode off. I yawned, stretching my arms before making myself comfortable in my little corner of the compartment by the door, and putting my legs over Oliver and my feet touching Willow's knee. I drifted off into a lovely sleep.

Charlie's P.O.V

A couple pf minutes ago I had just witnessed my sister and her friends fly pass on the empty lunch trolley they had obviously hijacked from that old lunch witch. There was a lot of commotion which called the attention of Percy Weasley, my friends stared at me like they always did when my sister did something crazy, its not my fault that I have a lunatic sister. Anyway Percy then came passed our door again soon followed by the gang wheeling the trolley back, by this time we were at least in Scotland as countryside blurred through the window. I honestly don't get why students that live up in Scotland and the north of England have to go all the way down to Hunts cross just to get a train to come back up again, why can't there be several train stations the train stops in to allow people to easily get on without having to faff about? My friends and I carried on talking and playing a good 'ole game of exploding snap, Joshua, my best bud told us all that Harry Potter was starting this year, I remembered Hannah saying something about Willow not knowing who he was while ranting about something else, which I took no interest in. I only pay attention to her when its something to do with either quidditch or some other sport like tennis. I absolutely totally hate when she starts about boys or how cute Cedric and Caris are, yucky lovey dovey crap!About half an hour later Flint marched past, face bright red you could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears and his hands were clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. He was mumbling if you could call it that or should I say talking to himself loudly, something about how he was going to have his revenge on those Gryffindor punks, Ravenclaw twit and snivelling Hufflepuffs, that could only mean Hannah and the gang…what had they done now? I decided to find out what was going on so I said see you later to my friends and ventured out into the red carpeted corridor of the train, to go in search of my sister and so nom noms on the side.

Caris's P.O.V

Nearly everyone in the cabin had fallen asleep, except me, I gazed out of the window at the passing countryside, night had fallen by now and the lights from far of cities could be seen as well as the beautiful stars shining down on us. Such a beautiful night! Flint's words however echoed in my head like they were on repeat over and over again as constant as a drum beat, " I can say what I like to a filthy half blood!" Was it a bad thing that I was a half-blood? How was I to know? A small tear trickled down my cheek, so I wiped it away with the end of my sleeve. I couldn't believe one small chuckle would cause that much hate. I had been so stupid, I also felt mean about being so bloody narky with Cedric. I treated him like a child, how could I be so silly? I looked at him; he looked so relaxed and happy…so peaceful, I didn't deserve him. Thinking about this made me even more sad so I started crying, tears rolled down my cheeks and my nose caused me to sniffle.

Over half an hour later the cabin door opened and a boy with brown hair stuck his head through, somehow I managed to see the prefect badge on his collar. I could see he was trying to find someone who wasn't asleep, eventually he spotted me looking at him."Ah! I was beginning to wonder if anyone was awake." he said chuckling. " It's time to change into your robes, if you could let everyone else know?" he asked.

"Yes of course." I said with a smile. He smiled back his blue eyes sparkling for some unknown reason, and then left the compartment with a click of the door. I turned to Cedric and tapped him on the shoulder, he woke with a bit of a start.

"Wake up!" I said, his eyes slowly opened, he smiled when he saw me…I still don't think I deserve someone like him.

"Morning!" he said in a groggy voice. I smiled, hoping that my eyes weren't still red thus they wouldn't give away that I had been crying and then cause him to worry.

"We need to get changed." I said and Cedric's eyes widened, and then there was a faint sparkling as his eyes glazed over and that cheeky smile appeared. And then I realised what he was thinking.

"No! I don't mean like that." I said, cringing.

"Sorry." he said, that smile still on his face as he lifted me into his lap.

"Its ok." I replied.

Willow's P.O.V

For the second time that day I was sharply awoken by a loud noise.

"Argh!" Hannah yelled. "This isn't an M-rated guys! Fottiti! NO, ACTUALLY…DON'T!"

I opened my eyes feebly and unstuck my face from the window. Through my half closed eyes I could see the blurry images of Caris and Cedric's faces tantalisingly close to each to each others. Their eyes were wide with shock.

"We need to get changed into our robes soon," Cedric stood up briskly, placing Caris gently back into her seat, "We'll be arriving any minute."

He busied himself by pulling down the trunks which hadn't fallen off of the luggage rack. His face was clam and vacant but I could see the flush in his cheeks.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes while the others bustled about with their trunks I felt sorry for Cedric. He was trying his hardest to regain his composure, I could tell, but when he nearly hit Angelina in the face taking down Caris' trunk, he was visibly flustered.

After everyone was changed and the twins were caught by a prefect while streaking down the train, we all began to buzz about the new term.

"I can't wait for the Quidditch season to start." said Hannah, fussing with her tie.

"I can't wait to see the castle again." I mumbled, smiling to myself while watching the barely lit mountains. I lost track of the rest of the conversation, lost in my own thoughts. I was trying to recover from my headache as well. I always feel groggy after sleeping while travelling…the large amount to sweets hadn't helped.

But still…we going to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Everyone: Kind of a filler chapter.


	5. Sorting, Feast and I've Never?

Disclaimer: You already know!!!

Caris's P.O.V

We had managed to take ourselves to where the carriages where, the evening was quite cool, fireflies or fairies flew around like little likes and the stars shone down on us.

"You're quiet." Cedric said, interrupting my trail of thought, as we walked along the dimly lit path. I laughed half-heartedly. "You've been silent since I woke up." I said nothing, but turned to face him and smiled.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, I nodded not daring to look him in the eyes. "Ok now you're really freaking me out, please say something!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered.

"Ok, now you really don't sound ok, something is wrong isn't it?" he questioned.

"Honestly, I'm fine, just tired that's all!" I exclaimed, by now we had stopped walking, not only us, but the rest of the group had too and noticed our mini argument.

"Lover's quarrel!? All's fair in love and war!" shouted Hannah, she ran off while grabbing tight hold of my arm as she exclaimed, "I nicked her, I've nicked her, I've nicked her from you Diggory!" As she yanked me this way and that, running round circles in zigzags and criss-crosses, I tried to look back at Cedric, showing a confused expression, he started to laugh.

"You were meant to take the other one Hannah!" yelled Willow, stopping Hannah in mid zigzag. Hannah then turned round still running, she lobbed me next to Cedric and then yanked his arm and ran off with him. I heard Oliver laughing,

"Diggory!" he yelled. "Watch out!"

Suddenly Hannah, obviously wasn't looking where she was going and ran face first into a tree. Boommmft!! And she landed on the leafy floor.

"Ouch!" is all that could be heard. I began to run towards her as she lay on the floor. Cedric was in hysterics, still holding her hand.

"Hannah are you ok?" I asked, and there wasn't a reply, I finally managed to reach her, she was mumbling something I looked behind, to see the others running.

"Is she ok?" called Willow, I shrugged.

"I dunno, she's mumbling something." I replied.

"I think she needs a doctor." I said bending down.

"DOCTOR WHO!" Hannah yelled, I laughed and then Willow mimicked the theme tune.

"Are you hurt?" said Cedric bending down beside me, after letting go of her hand and walking round to my side.

"Head not good, everywhere else ok!" she said doing the ok sign with her fingers.

"Damn sugar, damn sugar rush, damn damnations!" she exclaimed. "I need a carry" Oliver then approached.

"She's all yours Wood" said Cedric, "She needs carrying." I continued and we both stood up. Oliver gently picked her up and she shouted: "CHARGE!!"

"No." he simply said and walked off with Hannah.

After some time we arrived at the carriages. Me and Cedric hopped into a carriage of our own. The others started to wolf whistle from another. That's just who they are and that's why we're friends.

Willow's P.O.V

My heart thumped loudly as the carriages bumped up the track. Most of the muggleborns are amazed in their first year or so, but the novelty eventually wore off. For me, the thrill and awe had never left me…even if I wasn't a muggleborn. My mum even though she was a muggleborn witch, had decided to raise us as muggles. I sometimes think that it was her way of getting over my father's death, but she always said that it was to protect us…I still don't know what she means, she won't even tell me or my brother, how my father died. All she says is, that it was for the order. This only confuses me more.

A broad grin spread over my face as I caught my first glance of the top towers. I could see Ravenclaw tower where my usual bed was now waiting with my trunk, I felt light headed with happiness…or hunger.

I practically ran to the enormous doors jumping out while the carriage was still moving. A small smile shone on my face while I let the cool night air whip my hair, watching the other students catching up while walking into the Great Hall.

It was all exactly how I remembered it. The others caught up and we walked into the hall to see the long house tables set for the feast, for which my stomach was growling. Habit brought me back to my usual spot on the Ravenclaw table, even though there weren't many people sitting down for me to know my spot compared to theirs.

I sometimes wished I'd been in Gryffindor I pined as I watched the others laughing and chatting as Ravenclaw didn't have much to offer me in the way of friends.

-Last term-

I watched the boisterous Gryffindors running across the grass in front of me towards the lake. I shook my head at their racket and turned back to the parchment on my lap. Even under the shade of the tree, I needed my sunglasses to shade my sensitive eyes from the blinding summer sunlight.

SPLASH!

My head whipped up painfully to see large ripples in the water and the students I had seen before laughing hysterically. One of the boys was now emerging sodden from the water. His clothes dripping of the murky water.

"OI!" the boy yelled, wading out of the lake and on to the grass, "I'm gonna have to take some of this off now, don't look!"

I obediently looked back to my paper, but then my eyes shot back up, a grin on my face. The brunette was loudly singing.

"Derr derr derr derr duh!"

The boy hauled his sopping shirt at her and the girl and threw it off in a wild direction. They then began to chase each other…before realising the dripping garment atop my head, leaking onto the now fuzzy ink.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said, running over and throwing the shirt back to the boy.

"Sorry 'bout that, its Ced's fault. The name's Hannah." she offered a hand which I shook.

"I'm Willow."

~End of flashback~

My eyes refocused as the first years filed in for sorting, their little faces turning a ghastly shade of green. After the sorting featuring the sorting hat's best song yet, Dumbledore got up with his usual kind smile beaming out.

"Welcome!" he said. " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we could begin our banquet , I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The hall erupted with laughter and I mentally noted that line while scooping large spoonfuls of fish pie onto my plate. After making start-of-term small talk with some Ravenclaw class mates and pulling a small bottle of coke from inside my robes (I couldn't stand pumpkin juice) I was left to finish the feast and wander up to the Ravenclaw tower in peace.

"What is the square root of pi?" said the tinkling voice.

I scoffed, "Pies are round!" I exclaimed, smirking. An airy laugh, and the door swung forward to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. I sighed, and jogged across the empty room to my usual low windowsill overlooking the bridge and the mountains. I looked down and smiled. My cushion was still there.

I picked it up to arrange the best sitting position. There was a scribbled parchment note written, hidden under the cushion. Reading it, I made my way back to the door.

Hannah's P.O.V

After secretly meeting up with everyone even if it was quite difficult due to the small gnomes of the first years being hard to locate and avoid, we eventually found an abandoned classroom where we took the liberty of throwing the tables out of the way in a quiet manner so to not attract the attention of Filch or his pest of a cat Mrs. Norris. Chairs were levitated into a circle in the middle, where a smaller table with several bottles of butterbeer and several shot glasses resided. I pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, the twins brought an extra crate of butterbeer, I also carried a bottle of bucks fizz and cava. Caris turned towards me a disapproving look plastered on her face as she looked at the bottles in my hands.

"What?" I questioned innocently placing them on the table and sitting down.

"Hannah, what in the name of Merlin's saggy y-fronts are you doing?" she demanded, I stood back spotting the retreating form of Willow, so I levitated a spare chair to lock the door for the time being.

"Its just a bit of alcohol to liven up the party, besides I didn't buy this." I said returning to my seat with Willow.

"Then who did?" Caris demanded, arms folded across her chest.

"Oliver did." I replied, as I poured the drinks into the shot glasses.

"Why am I not surprised." she rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Cedric.

"The rules of the game are simple, you say I've never and then something you've never done and anyone who has done it takes a drink." I explained to everyone.

"I don't drink alcohol." Willow exclaimed.

"Well you can have the bucks fizz that's basically orangeade." I suggested. " Who wants to go first?" It then went really quiet and no one volunteered. "I'll go then I've never…danced around in the rain singing I'm bringing the rain."

Fred and George grabbed their glasses and gulped the liquid down, Angie secretly drank tough everyone stared at her.

"They made me do it!" she explained pointing to the twins, they smiled cheekily.

"Willow next!" I said, we all turned towards her.

"I've never…said everything backwards for 2 hours straight." she said smiling at me.

"Touché, touchè." I replied taking a drink.

"Guess its my turn then." Oliver said. "I've never…worn a t-shirt with 'Quidditch player do it in the air'" Fred, George, Willow and I all took a drink.

The game continued with some people getting extremely drunk for example the twins who were now sat or swaying with their arms around each other babbling like a bunch of buffoons. Many secrets were also revealed like Oliver decided to go overly Scottish when me and Willow decided to be overly English, Cedric was once caught flying while over the legal limit though he explained that he had, had a very large amount of butterbeer, Caris we found out had once had a crush on Adrian Pucey, Angie 'accidentally' set the Slytherin changing room on fire with help from one Lee Jordan. Caris also revealed to everyone present that Willow and I sing the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody whenever anyone mentions something closely related to the song, to which we sang quietly.

It was getting late and so everyone dispersed to their common rooms, I with the help of Oliver and Angie helped the drunken twins to the common room.

Caris's P.O.V

After an eventful evening I was left to carry a very drunken Cedric back to our common room. Every word that came out of his mouth was slurred and made no sense at all. We had to dodge Filch twice which was hard enough. Then as we drew near to our common room I could hear footsteps. I desperately looked around for somewhere to hide, but there was nothing.

"Are we ygbackt yetz?" asked Cedric slurring loudly, in my face. His alcohol breath made me cough.

"Nearly." I whispered, trying to quicken the pace and then listen to the echoing footsteps, which had fortunately disappeared.

"Cos' I don't think I can lastz 'til then." he said leaning on my shoulder.

"We're here." I said tickling the painting. We stumbled into the dark room, lit only by the warm open fire. Cedric let go of my shoulder and headed towards one of the sofas that surrounded the open fire. He flung himself over the back of the sofa and dived into the cushions. I left him to lie there while I snook up to the boys' room. I walked in feeling rather nervous, the room was very dark. All I could hear was the faint grumbling noise of somebody snoring, I looked around and eventually found the empty bed, I tip toed over, pulled off the duvet and rushed back down stairs. Cedric was snoring very loudly. I walked around the sofa dragging the duvet behind me. It was very heavy. I threw it over Cedric and tucked the edges around him to keep him extra warm. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, I bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," I said quietly, he had obviously heard me somehow so he wriggled around. He mumbled something it sounded a bit like:"Pucey, Adrian Pucey." he said it very calmly and then continued to snore. I walked away and walked up the stairs towards the girls' room, I couldn't wait to get some sleep.

Hannah's P.O.V

As we approached the painting of the fat lady, we now couldn't remember the password…well everyone who was either well past drunk or just a little drunk, but since Oliver gave us a:

"I'm not drunk…CAUSE I'M SCOTTISH!!!" and proclaimed he could clearly remember the password. The rest of us just shouted random words at the painting like banoffee fish pie, and my bejebus friend rides a pony. We stumbled through the portrait hole, Oliver and the twins stumbled their way up to the boys' rooms and Angie disappeared up to our room. I started to walk up a set of stairs where they were going I didn't know, while walking I sang:"'Imma dancin' up the stairs." until I was turned round by Oliver to which I started to sing "'Imma dancin' down the stairs." I went back up the girls' stairs and finished my song:"'Imma dancin' in ma room! 'Imma dancin' on ma bed! 'Imma dancin' on ma windowsill! 'Imma dancin' on ma head!"

I then crashed onto my bed and fell sound asleep.

* * *

Author's notes 

Everyone: We do not condone binge drinking (Hannah: *Cough* Yeah *Cough* Right *Cough* Caris: You say something Hannah? Hannah: Nope nothing at all *winks* Willow: I saw that Hannah: Saw what? Willow: That wink you just did Caris: I did too what are you up to? Hannah: Nothing *Cough* hehe *Cough*) Hope you enjoyed!!! ^_^


	6. First Day Back!

Disclaimer: You know what we own and don't ^_^

* * *

Willow's P.O.V

"Ugghhhhh!"

Monday faded into reality with a dull throb. I awoke on my stomach, the sharp morning light piercing my eyes. It took me a minute or two to muster the strength to get up. Pepper was sulking in her basket for my late return the night before. The curtains of the beds were pulled back, vacant. And then it hit me.

I ran clumsily to my trunk, grabbing the nearest shirt, pulling on a random pair of jeans. My trainers gaping off my feet, I ran down the dorm stairs and out of the empty common room. I really didn't want to be late on my first day back.

I arrived panting in the Great Hall. Phew. I walked towards the Gryffindor table to have breakfast with Hannah and Caris (her and Cedric had taken to eating with the Gryffindors as well) I walked past the usual chattering, giggling students, fearing I looked as dishevelled and sick as I felt.

"Mornin'." Hannah mumbled as I flopped weightily between her and Caris who was supporting a nauseous Cedric. The twins were no where to be seen. I grunted my response to Hannah while pouring out apple juice.

"My head hurts." she said bluntly, poking at her scrambled egg, it was obvious she couldn't bring herself to eat it.

"Mine too." I groaned, "Some idea of yours."

"Ah come on it was fun! Still should have made a hangover potion up." she said rubbing her face.

"Like you could have! The state you were in. I didn't have that much not really so I'm not so bad."

"I beg to differ…" She looked me up and down and stifled a giggle by taking a swig of her drink. Panicked, I looked down. Oh shisen! I sank low on the bench.

"I told you not to by me this shirt!" I whispered angrily.

"Well its true!" her hearty laughter was drawing in more looks than before. Cedric groaned and covered his ears.

I gaped at her, playfully shocked. " And you would know wouldn't you." She giggled.

"…I was wondering how come you and Oli were hanging around after practice." I smirked into my glass. Now she was gaping at me.

Fred and George plonked down either side of us wearing large sunglasses.

"Ah, so we finally get to see the fabled 'Quidditch players do it in the air shirt'." proclaimed Fred.

After receiving my new timetable, changing into my robes and picking up my books, I headed to my worst subject: Divination.

Caris, Cedric and I huddled around a small table at the back of the sleep-inducing room. What a great thing to have first on a Monday…as a double.

Fortunately we were starting on dreams, which was interesting and yet required a lot of discussion. We passed the hours catching up further on stories from the holidays and discussing the Quidditch trials next week.

"You trying out for full seeker this year or are you hoping for reserve again?" asked Cedric, thumbing through the dream oracle.

"Neither."

Caris stared at me quite obviously shocked.

"But you're really good!"

"Two of the chaser positions are open this year, I thought I'd try that. I wanted to be a chaser anyway, but they had reserves already."

They looked relieved.

"Plus…I heard that Chang kid in second is trying out for seeker and she's more of a seeker build."

At break we met up with Hannah on the hill and basked in the Indian summer warmth we knew would disappear soon.

"I love this place." I mumbled, closing my eyes, head pillowed by my hands. Pepper, who had probably been out familiarising herself with the grounds, came over and lay on my stomach while the others watched clouds and discussing the new teacher Quirell.

Then I headed off for transfiguration with the twins, Hannah, Angie and Oliver.

Caris's P.O.V

Flying lessons plus me equals absolute disaster and turmoil. Even when I think about flying something disastrous happens, every lesson lands me in either a tree or a trip to the hospital wing. Madame Hooch hates me so much. Her cat-like face always scrunches up when she sees me. We collected our brooms, well for me a school broom, and we lined outside on the grass.

"Please don't land yourself in the trees again will you miss Crombie, its very," she passed scrunching up her face and laying with her short hair. "annoying, I doubt I should even be letting you take part. Soon you'll have a reserved hospital bed." she moaned. Cedric chuckled, I began to blush. Its not my fault I can't control the broom, I mean seriously how do Quidditch players do it? Its like driving a tractor, well how I would imagine driving a tractor would be like, because I haven't driven one. We took to our brooms, well everyone except me. I looked at the broom and swallowed. Which part of me would be bruised this time? I wondered nervously.

"Caris!" said Cedric, I jumped.

"Hmmm, yeah?" I said.

"Are you getting on that broom or not?" he asked smiling.

"Oh…erm…yeah." I replied. " Actually, I'm not to sure Ced."

"Come on, it'll be fine, I'll rescue you if you get stuck." he said.

"Is there a problem Mr Diggory?" asked Madame Hooch standing behind him, he turned around.

"No, Madame Hooch its under control." he said smiling at her.

"If that is so, why is Miss Crombie stood there looking like she has been terrified by a blood sucking vampire?" she asked with a frown.

"I think she's just a bit nervous." he said looking at me.

"Look miss Crombie, a broom is nothing to be nervous about, it's a bit like riding a bike or a horse like the muggles say." she said making me feel even more nervous than I already was.

"Now, I want to see you flying Miss Crombie imagine you're a dove." she said. She then walked away to the other students.

"Hop on then." Cedric said bluntly.

"I can't, I'll just end up crashing." I complained.

"For Pete's sake Caris, just get on!" he yelled, I looked at him in shock, he had never been so angry like that before. He shook his head with a frown and stormed off. What was wrong with him?

"Ced!" I yelled, "where are you going?" he carried on walking and people started looking. I dropped my broom and went after him.

"Cedric, wait?" I shouted, "What's got into you?" And then he mumbled something.

"What?" I asked still shouting. He obviously hadn't heard me so I shouted again. He turned around and yelled,

"Will you just shut up! All you do is talk, I'm just sick of it." he shouted, he was acting so strangely.

All I do is talk…what does that mean? He walked away, I watched. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. He seemed fine before. My head was beginning to hurt like it does before I cry. I felt lost.

Hannah's P.O.V

After the thrilling morning of having Defence Against The Dark Arts with the ever joyful Slytherins and the bumbling, stuttering new professor Quirell, I headed towards Transfiguration with; Oliver, Angie, Fred, George and Willow, leaving Caris to go to flying lessons, hoping she didn't end up in a tree.

"What do you think we'll get to transfigure this year?" I asked, last year we transfigured small rodents into goblets, and before I forget there were a lot of mousy drinking cups.

"Oh, what about chickens into food." Willow suggested, smile present on her face. I dramatically stopped thinking carefully before saying:

"What about woodlice into brooms." to which Angie squirmed around. Woodlice were her 'pet peeve' her 'worst fear' like many young first years and the big bad Slytherins.

"That would just be weird." a passing Ravenclaw said, as she hurried to the lesson.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" I yelled unfortunately the girl had entered the classroom and McGonagall was standing there.

"Stockley, no shouting! Lessons have begun! Now quickly into the class" she shouted as we quickly scurried into the room which was decorated with cages that held many different creatures. I took my general seat next to Willow on the back row, in the middle. Fred and George sat together in front of us and Oliver sat next to Angie to the right of us.

"This year, we will start learning about animagi." McGonagall explained.

"Damn so no chickens." Willow whispered, as I suppressed a giggle. McGonagall looked our way before turning back to the board.

"We will also learn the lepafurs and dranconafurs spells." she continued.

The lesson proceeded with many 'accidents' happened, one person knocked ink over someone else and tried to clean it up with a spell, but it went wrong and the classroom was now filled with bubbles. Unfortunately 5 point were deducted from Gryffindor 'cause the plonker was in our house. Fred and George both had their giant sunglasses on. I suspected they were asleep as did McGonagall, she decided she would ask them some questions.

"Mr Weasley, when should you use the dranconafurs spell?" she asked looking between both twins. Neither of them answered, so she asked again. Me and Willow took the liberty of waking them up by kicking them in the back. They both woke up with a start.

"NO MOR GRAVY!!" one yelled.

"SUPERCALIFRAGILISTIC!!!" the other yelled. Everyone looked at them as if they had grown four heads.

"Expialidocious!!" Willow yelled, while I went into a fit of laughter as now the attention was drawn to her. McGonagall to say the least was not amused.

"10 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Ravenclaw."

We were given ¾ roll of parchment on dranconafurs and then we were allowed to go to lunch.

"LUNCH" I shouted after getting out of the room.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for reading ^_^


	7. Hospital Wing Oh Noes!

Disclaimer: You already know what we own and don't own! ^_^

Hannah's P.O.V

As we came down to lunch we found a very lonely, sad, near tears Caris poking at some food in front of her. Cedric was not sat next to her as he usually does heck he wasn't even near the Gryffindor table. Scanning the room I spotted the back of his head on the Hufflepuff table.

"Is Caris ok?" Willow whispered concerned as we approached her.

"I don't know." I whispered back. We sat down next to her silently, she insisted she would be fine, I thought otherwise but didn't press the issue.

"Nothing like some pumpkin pie." I exclaimed shovelling some on my plate. Oliver looked sceptically and then said:

"Yep, but eating to much of it…" he started, picking some up with his own fork and placing it on his plate. "is bad for you.""No fair!" I exclaimed as he started eating MY pie. He ate it before I could even try and recover it. I grumbled mini threats as he handed me some tuna sandwiches, and promised he'd give me some sweets later if I helped him plan the Quidditch trials. Caris who was sitting on the other side of me, was still looking rather sad, she was poking her fork at what looked like the mushy remains of a cream puff.

"You going to ask what's wrong?" Oliver whispered, I looked at him then back at her and nodded.

"Caris what happened?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me if you want to.""Cedric…he…he…we…I think…w-we broke up. H-he just flipped…for no reason…" she sniffled, with that she ran out of the Great Hall.

"What!" I exclaimed "I could murder him!" This drew the attention of most of the hall, except Cedric probably knowing who I meant. Willow edged in Diet Coke in hand.

"Who?" she inquired.

"Cedric! He broke up with Caris for no reason!" I replied, pumpkin pie was now the last thing on my mind.

"What?" Oliver and Willow exclaimed.

"The git! Why in hell's name would he break up with Caris?" Oliver bellowed. I put my fork down as the man himself came over.

"Hi." he greeted, everyone looked at him as if he was death on legs.

"What do _**you **_want?" I snarled, "You know you've totally crushed Caris you son of a…""Hannah language!" Percy reprimanded

"Perce, you don't what this git did to Caris so better stay out." Oliver said, Percy begrudgingly complied and returned to his lunch.

"Hey you don't know my side…" he tried to explain before, we all gave him a deadly glare.

"You think we honestly care just look at how upset Caris is! You are a total…ahh there isn't even a word for what you are!" I yelled, by this time I was also standing, Willow and Oliver trying to restrain me from clocking him in the face and probably getting expelled.

"Hannah, he's not worth your time" Willow whispered.

"Calm down, or I'm going to have to take you the common room." Oliver said sternly.

"Fine. Actually I think it would be better if we went to the common room I'm not hungry anymore." I said. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

I stormed out of the hall Willow following behind as well as a curious Angie.

"What was that about?" Angie asked as we came out to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Cedric broke up with Caris for no apparent reason." Willow explained, she looked totally shocked.

"So that was what Marie was on about, apparently Caris was reluctant to fly, I would be to if every time I got on a broom I ended up in a tree, anyway Cedric just flipped on her and stormed off." she said.

"The git." I mumbled.

We collected our things and travelled to Hufflepuff house where Caris was already waiting we all hugged her. Willow left for care of magical creatures, and we met up with the lads minus the git and carried on our way to history of magic. We arrived a couple of minutes later at history of magic…uh the joys of having the most boring teacher in the history of ever teach you history in the most borish way that you can ever imagine! Unluckily for me and for Oliver we had to take notes while the others got to sleep, though I don't think Caris wanted to sleep given the situation, but I told her to just take it easy. The lesson well nothing at all ever happens in history of magic so really there is nothing more to say.

The ten minute break allowed us to gather up our belongings for the next lesson. Caris left us for the Hufflepuff common room but not before I gave here a big hug, Willow and her had the rest of the day off until later because they had astronomy, but we had the pleasure of _**double **_potions with the Slytherins! We got to the dungeons extra early so Snape wouldn't have an excuse to deduct points so soon. This year I had Oliver as a partner, Fred and George were together and Angie was with Marie (we shared a dormitory with her, she was a very shy girl who I really think should have been in Ravenclaw but hell I'm not complaining if her smarts get our house extra points!) The twins got detention for falling asleep, they were still suffering form their major hangovers. Montague was really creeping me out as he kept constantly staring at me from his desk to the right of me, Oliver agreed to switch places with me so that he would stop staring.

Tea soon came around, I really wanted to talk to Caris, but when we arrived at the Great Hall both Willow and Caris where no were to be found.

Willow's P.O.V

I made my way up to Ravenclaw tower to collect my care of magical creatures book and some parchment, but about halfway there I was stopped by a large group of students blocking the whole corridor. I elbowed my way through the hubbub until I found what everyone was so excited about. Two small first years were standing pressed against the wall, feverently answering the many questions that were being yelled at them. One of them taller than the other, was scanning a shoddy hand drawn map and nervously running his fingers through his bright ginger hair. Turning to the others I yelled through the ruckus:"Hey!" the crowd became silent and looked at me, "hiya Harry, long time no see!"

The young boy's face shone with the relief of seeing someone he knew.

"Hi Willow!" he ran forward through the crowd dragging his lanky friend.

"Come on, got to talk to you about something," I grabbed his wrist and hauled him away from the shocked crowd. It was only until we reached a quiet corridor that I spoke.

"Pretty famous aren't you kid?" I said not looking back at them trotting behind me, "looking for your common room are ya?""Uhuh," I heard him acknowledge the second question, " thanks for saving us." "No problem," I turned around to walk backwards looking at the red head. "you should ask your brothers to tell you more about the passage ways here. Would have expected more from a Weasley." I saw a small blush under his freckles.

I made my way down the hill on the grounds towards where care of magical creatures class took place. I felt a familiar scratching on my back as Pepper dive bombed onto my shoulder. I was first there and I sat cross-legged on the grass watching the Ravenclaws and Slytherins make their way down to class.

"Hey Martins!"

I unglazed my eyes to see Jeremy Stretton, jogging towards me across the crisp warm grass. I sprawled my legs in front of me and leaned back onto my hands. I closed my eyes to the bright light, the late summer heat dancing on my face. I heard a thud as Jeremy flumped down onto the grass and mirrored my position.

"Get up to much over the summer?" he asked lazily.

"Mmm…," I acknowledged shortly "not that much really you?"

"Went up to Scotland for a week, but same really."

I saw him smiling at me as I sat up and crossed my legs, squinting slightly.

"How come you're not with the lads?" I gestured with my head at a small gaggle of insufferably laddish boys, trying to hide my disdain. The slight boy in front of me laid on his back, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Bit sick of them," he chuckled. I didn't really know if he was joking or not. The rest of the class and the professor arrived. Soon there was a steady buzz of chatter as we made notes out of the textbook on the proper care of flobberworms.

I remained quiet most of the lesson, brushing away Stretton's attempts at a conversation and trying to block thoughts of the mounting headache I was getting from the sheer volume of Stretton's mates.

"Oi, Jezza!" one of them yelled from the other side of the huddled class, "leave weirdo alone and sit with us lad!"

I turned to look inquisitively at Jeremy who looked up and gave me a smile as if he hadn't heard a word. I heard a few mumbled digs at him from the Ravenclaws, but as I started to I stroll back up the hill, wondering what I'd do until astronomy tonight--

"Still got that bloody rat have you Martins? Thought someone would have put that fucking stupid moggy down alr--"

"Shut the hell up Flint," I heard as I wheeled around picking up Pepper, seeing Stretton standing facing the group of nauseating boys. Jeremy's hands were balled into fists. Flint was flashing his dreadful teeth.

"He's not worth it, come on." I said to him quietly, gently tugging on his elbow. He pulled his arm sharply away and stepped forward a step.

"Yeah, Stretton, pay attention to your girlfriend!"

Many wands were drawn. Although Jeremy was first on the draw the force of the many disarming spells overpowered his. Unsure of what I was doing, I dropped Pepper quickly and grabbed the boy's arm and pushing him away.

A blur of pain, and everything went black.

Caris's P.O.V

I was sat in our common room in front of the roaring fire. I still couldn't believe what Cedric had said in flying. I mean seriously, what was wrong with him, I thought to myself. Was he going through some teenage mid-life crisis? Because to me he seemed rather hormonal, I mean he was happy one minute and the next he was telling me that I talked too much. Should I confront him in some way. Just as I was sat there thinking about this, Cedric walked in, I looked up and he looked down at me, but then turned away and walked passed. Should I talk to him?"Ced." I said croakily, standing up. He stopped and turned around. He looked at me. I didn't know what to say to him.

"A-are you ok?" I stuttered. He stared at me blankly. And then shook his head and carried on walking. I couldn't believe it.

"What have I done to upset you?" I called after him. I really wanted to know what was wrong. I could hear him mumbling.

"I don't understand what it is that I have done!" I said on the verge of tears. Then he turned around.

"I hate this, this tension between us, please, Cedric, just tell me what is wrong." I pleaded.

"Just leave me alone!" he said and then he walked away. That's all he could say? Was he purposely trying to be a prick? Obviously he was.

I sat on the sofa and cried, I didn't know what else to do. Suddenly in the middle of my tear waterfall someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up all puffy eyed and wet cheeked, it was Beatrice, my dorm companion.

"C-Caris, are you ok?" she stuttered, like she always does. I shook my head and sniffled.

"Should I get Cedric?" she asked, I laughed.

"No thanks," I replied standing up and heading towards our dorm. As I reached the stairs I heard some one shouting my name, and a door bursting open.

"Caris! Caris!" it was Anna Carly. She burst through the door with a flushed face.

"It's Willow, she's in the hospital wing, she's seriously injured!" she yelled.

"What? What's happened?" I asked. And then I heard footsteps. It was Cedric.

"Right well I'll go down, was Hannah there?" I asked straightening myself out.

"Yeah. Are you coming Cedric?" Anna replied.

"Why what's happened?" he asked.

"It's Willow, she's…" she stopped as I interrupted.

"No, he won't be coming." I said and then headed towards the door.

"She's my friend too." he replied.

"Look, Willow might be dying here and you're arguing about whether Willow is your friend." I replied " Some friend you are!" I ran out of the room and down to the hospital wing.

Willow's P.O.V

"…get my hands on that son of a ban…"

"Language Stockley," I mumbled in my best, although weak impression of Percy Weasley. I was vaguely aware of lying on a bed. Finally realising while the others laughed and continued chatting that I must be in the hospital wing. But as the memory of what happened earlier that day came trickling back, I became aware of a very painful throbbing over my body, mainly in my head.

Light headed.

Painful Headache.

Nausea.

"I am concussed." I stated. I opened my eyes to see Hannah leaning over my bed, chatting with the twins on the other side of the bed.

"What time is it?" I murmured, attempting uselessly to sit up.

"Tea started about an hour ago." she said, checking her watch, "what are we gonna do about the Slytherins? They've just crossed the line now."

"Who told you what happened?" I finally managed to sit up. Hannah looked away awkwardly. I let my jaw drop.

"Stretton told us what happened. They went for Pepper firing hexes at her. No don't worry she's fine and then Stret stupefied them. But…one of their wands landed by you and the sparks kinda set the grass on fire. You'd landed on a boulder …that's probably giving you a headache but Pomfrey did her best…well it only got the ends."

I felt the area on my back where my hair usually was. I'd always had long hair. I thought now running my fingers through my now, just under shoulder length hair.

My mind had become very clear. Oliver and Caris walked no doubt from dinner shortly followed by Cedric.

"Don't worry," I said "I have a plan." …The others stared at me.

"Yeah?" asked the twins.

"Oh… I was expecting that to be a dramatic ending, I thought we were gonna fade out. Oh here we go!"

Author's notes

Everyone: Hope you enjoyed. We owe some ides to Looking For Alaska By John Green (go read it if you haven't already!)


	8. Plan In Action Muhahahahahaha!

Caris's P.O.V

"Why are you here?" I whispered to Cedric, while everyone was talking.

"Because I've been a fool, and I want to make it up to you. I hate us being like this." he said.

"Why did you go off like you did? It really scared me." I asked.

"It's just," he paused, "never mind." he finished.

"Can we just forget about it?" he asked looking really really cute.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you it's just I was confused and upset." I said. Cedric moved closer to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." he said and then I heard wolf whistling.

"Finally" said someone probably one of the twins.

"Let's go back to our common room, leave Willow to get some rest." he said putting one hand around my shoulders.

"See you later Willow." I said. Willow smiled. "Bye"

"Bye" said Cedric and then we walked off. By the time we reached the common room I was shattered. We sat on the sofa and I fell asleep.

Hannah's P.O.V

I was staring out of the window thinking about random shit on this fine Thursday afternoon in Charms class. We were learning the imobulus charm, I being the awesome woman that I am, had overlooked the work and thought it was too easy. So I just daydreamed about many things like the up coming Quidditch trials. A low knocking noise interrupted my dream, looking up quickly thinking Professor Flitwick was trying to get my attention, I certainly didn't want anymore points lost after that horrendous potions lesson were Gryffindor lost about 80 points all together, just because we accidentally dropped the cauldron and scorched his robes. To my surprise Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, she asked for Oliver, this boggled my mind, why did she want Oliver? Maybe he was in trouble? Whatever it was I would definitely ask him about it later.

"What do you think that's all about?" Angie asked, leaning over to my seat yet looking as if she was trying to read the textbook in front of me.

"I have no clue you?" I whispered. Flitwick coughed slightly returning us back to the lesson.

"Miss Johnson and Miss Stockley have your conversation after class. 5 points from both of you." he said matter of factly. " Now can anyone demonstrate the imobulus charm before we end the lesson today?"

I stuck my hand in the air determined to get back the points me and Angie had just lost.

"Miss Stockley try and freeze these floating books." he instructed as he levitated six textbooks and spun them round in a whirlwind motion. I picked up my wand, made sure I knew exactly what I was doing and executed the spell freezing the books in mid whirlwind.

"Well done Miss Stockley 10 points to Gryffindor." he said cheerily. "Class is dismissed."

We gathered up our books and crap shoving it into our bags and hurriedly exited the room to catch up to Oliver and get the Intel.

"Nice save Hans!" One of the twins applauded clapping me on the back which sent me stumbling a bit at the force of the hit. They are beaters after all.

"It was simple." I said flipping my collar up like Elvis, trying to act cool but failing. Oliver came back from his little chat with McGonagall, looking quite chuffed with himself.

"What did she say?" I asked puzzled at why he was so happy with himself, at this he just smiled. A very intoxicating smile he has.

"She found us a new seeker!" he announced like a giddy child, but he said it quite quietly as so not to turn the attention of any Slytherins that my have passed by."Seriously!" I exclaimed to which he shushed. He nodded.

"We're keeping him a secret." he whispered, we all nodded and headed off to divination with yet again the joyful Slytherins.

"Wonder what Caris and Willow are doing?" I pondered.

Willow's P.O.V

I bobbed my leg up and down restlessly, not touching the food in front of me.

"Come on," I grumbled to myself, checking my watch.

"To be fair, they have to come all the way down from the North Tower." Cedric said, attempting to take a bit out of a chicken wing whilst having his arms wrapped tightly around Caris' waist.

I smiled at them and turned around to see my Gryffindor chaps jogging up to us and threw themselves onto the bench, bouncing me up.

"Waargh!" I yelled, generating the usual strange looks we always managed to attract.

"You all look chuffed! Did it arrive yet?" I said finally eating. Cedric was now trying to eat peas over Caris' shoulder.

"Well yeah it has," Oliver pulled out a paper bag out of his pocket, "but we got a new seeker." he lowered his voice and looked over his shoulder.

"Ohh! Who?" I whispered, leaning over.

"Harry Potter!" Hannah whispered, jumping up and down on her seat, bouncing me so much, I nearly fell off the bench.

"Cedric!" Caris yelled and swivelled her head to face him. "You dropped a pea on me!"

"Yeah well you're adorable!" he said with mock aggression.

"Yeah," Oliver said to bring us back to the subject, "so apparently some Slytherin kid-Malfoy's son I think it was-stole this other kid's rememberall, flew up fifty feet and threw it. And the kid caught it amazing, McGonagall's goin' to pull some strings to get him on the team!"

It was only until the very end of dinner we finally discussed the plan, keeping our voices down, even though there weren't many people left in the hall. All of us shook hands…and headed to our positions.

A-Team:- Mission: Distraction

Fred, George and Oliver

The three young men strolled down the deserted corridor with a sense of purpose, and quiet excitement. They reached the archway which lead to the courtyard and flattened themselves against the wall, not daring to make a sound.

"Check to see if they're there yet!" Fred whispered urgently to his brother who braced himself before peeking around the corner with an air of expertise.

"Yeah," he said turning back, "it's all good."After a little while, George beckoned them to follow. They walked swiftly and as casually as they could and sat down against the wall.

The majority of the Slytherin house had turned up. Perfect. Austin Priestley-a Slytherin fourth-year- was stood next to a large pile of fanged Frisbees and nose-biting teacups. He looked over and gave them a sly wink which the Slytherins where oblivious to. They were too busy looking at the unwanted Gryffindors.

"What you looking at Weasley?" Flint jeered, his abominable teeth clenched in a sickly grin.

"If you were assuming we were looking at you," Oliver said politely, "then you might want to check just how repulsive you look before doing so."

He mimed pushing up some glasses while the twins roared with laughter.

"What did you just say you di-""Couldn't you hear us Flint?" the brothers said in chilling unison, "you might wanna start plucking if your eyebrows have finally made it into your ears."

The Gryffindor boys stood up as the vast group of slimy bastards moved closer threateningly.

"You think you're a big man Wood? You weren't so bloody 'manly' when we put your nerdy mate in the hospital wing!"

"We didn't ask for your opinion Warrington!" bellowed George, drawing his wand as the Slytherin did so.

Team Roma:-Mission: Infiltration

Romulus and Austin

"Team Daimyo, do you read me?"

Romulus was slumped in the closest leather armchair to the entrance, walkie-talkie clasped in one hand and his yew wand in the other. He tapped the device impatiently due to the hasty charm he put on it to make it usable in the castle kept cutting out.

"We read you Team Roma, what's our condition with A-Team?" the voice of his sister was clearer than the last time.

"No report yet, I'll keep you posted on-oh wait, we've got something on the other line.""Roma1, the snake has struck. Team Daimyo move out."

Team Daimyo:- Mission: Pull off the Whole operation

Willow and Hannah

"Roger that." Willow whispered into her walkie-talkie as she and Hannah approached the Slytherin common room entrance making sure not to be seen by the other students, luckily there was hardly anyone around. Romulus let in his sister and friend into the common room leaving them to finish the operation while he kept a look out for them.

"You got the dye?" Hannah asked Willow quietly so as not to disturb anyone who would blow their cover. They made their way to the boys dormitories, opening the door slowly to make sure there was no one in there.

"All clear." Hannah whispered as the pair of them walked into the dormitory closing the door quietly behind them.

"Right what shall we do first? Gather up all the shampoo?" Hannah whispered as she looked round the room, the house colours prominent in the theme of the room.

"Sounds good. You take the right I'll take the left." Willow answered quietly.

Hannah found several bottles of shampoo, hair gel and to her horror a very pink thong under Montague's bed, since his family picture was on the stand next to the bed. She proceeded to throw at Willow who fell over from her kneeling position. Willow threw it back at Hannah, who ducked and it now was draped over the left corner of the nightstand.

They brought their finds to the centre of the room where they inserted the hair dye that would turn the users hair pink and then gradually it would go to orange. As they finished putting the bottles back and flicking the thong back under the bed, Willow's walkie-talkie went off.

"Willow they're back and I won't be able to hold them off for a long time. Try to get out of there." Romulus' voice whispered hurriedly.

They shared a look and then went into a panic stricken search to find a place to hide. Hannah opened the wardrobe between Montague and Flint's bed only to find she couldn't hide in it.

"Why the friggin' hell do these men have too many clothes!" Hannah half-yelled in frustration.

"GAY!" Willow half yelled back while trying to see where the door on the right went only to find it was the bathroom.

"Wonder if they're together?" Hannah pondered as she closed the wardrobe.

The door handle slowly turned, unfortunately the girls had no place to hide they stared in horror at the opening door.

Author's Notes:

Everyone: Thanks for reading! We owe inspiration to John Green and Looking For Alaska. Hope you liked. ^_^


	9. Quidditch Trials and Scrabble!

Team Daimyo:- Mission: Carry out the plan

Willow and Hannah

The door opened, Flint, Montague and Warrington stood looking at the two girls who stood in their dorm room.

"Oh Crap!" Hannah said very poshly.

Just as she said that the three boys hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. The girls sighed in relief as now in the doorway stood Romulus, Caris, Angie and Cedric.

Team Umbrella:-Mission: Cover

Caris, Angie and Cedric

"Obliviate!" yelled Cedric and Angie pointing their wands at Flint, Montague and Warrington. All three of them dropped to the floor like birds that had been shot. Willow and Hannah smiled.

"Phew, thanks guys." said Hannah as she wiped her forehead.

"I think we should scarper before anyone else hears us." said Cedric dragging Flint by his legs to one of the beds. "Give us a hand will you?"

Caris walked over.

"Do I have to touch him?" she asked pulling a disgusted face. "Can't we just leave them on the floor?"

"Suppose we could just leave them." said Angie.

"Suppose." said Cedric, letting go of Flint's feet, they thumped as they hit the floor. "Besides he should really wear deodorant."

He walked away from Flint's body that lay on the floor.

"Let's get out of here," sighed Hannah making a run for the door. The rest of them followed as they left the room.

"Wait one sec!" yelled Willow, she turned around and made her way back to the room.

"Where's she off to?" asked Hannah. She followed along with the rest of them. They all stood in the doorway as Willow and Hannah dragged Warrington and Montague towards Flint, and they arranged them just like in the Malteasers advert. Warrington was splayed across Flint and Montague in a hilarious pose against Flint's cheek. This was the best way to top off the prank. As Willow and Hannah left the room there was a sniffling sound and a voice that said:"I lwove you Flinty-winty." the whole group burst into laughter. If only they could have recorded that. By the time they all managed to reach their dorms their faces were blotchy from crying with laughter, their stomachs aching and their voices were gone.

"I wonder whether it was Montague or Warrington?" croaked Hannah flopping onto the sofa.

"My guess is Montague." said Angie wiping the tears away after their moment of laughter.

Willow's P.O.V 

The next few days were a blur of reality, homework and humility. Although the latter only occurred to Flint, Montague and Warrington who were now all sporting violent pink glittery haircuts and avoiding eye contact with each other-they were anything but enjoyable.

I ran my hand irritably through my now brutally short hair which I had tidied into choppy layers and a side part. My head was spinning as I was reminded again of the upcoming Quidditch trials after this lesson.

"M-m-Martins!" I looked up to see Professor Quirell looking at me expectantly, "Ho-how do you id-identify a Grindy-low?"

"I dunno," I said, slumped lazily over my hand shrugging. "Check his passport."

There were a few stifled giggles at the back of the class. I saw Caris' hand hit the air and Quirell gestured her to answer with an exhausted flick of his hand.

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a clanging din. I grabbed my bag and had bolted even before anyone else had rolled up their parchment. I marched impatiently all of the way to Ravenclaw tower, nearly bowling over a few first years on the way.

Hannah's P.O.V

It was Thursday afternoon, 10 minutes to go until the end of the lesson and only 20 minutes to go until the moment of the week, the moment I had been waiting for all day and I was asleep…well half conscious. You see we had divination and well that room always make me sleepy. In my defence our whole table was sleeping, we were all sat around a small table each of us asleep on the person next to us, on the shoulder, kind of like a domino effect around the table. I'll have to catch up from Lee or just beg for help from Percy I may even bake him a cake to bribe him.

The bell sounded waking us all from our slumber, I was wedged between Angie and Oliver. Unfortunately for Oliver and I, when Angie was getting up she pushed on my shoulder to pull herself up and thus pushed me further down, and so pushed Oliver down to. Those chair stool things just weren't meant for a lot of people and gave way.

*Thump*

We ended up on the floor me on top of him, Angie was stood up and grabbed her bag before exiting the room with the others.

"Hello!" Oliver exclaimed in shock, he hadn't woken up when the bell rang so this was to say the least a rude awakening.

"Sorry!" I said as I sat up still squashing him to the floor "You squashed?""Yeah." he grunted, the rest of the class were still watching us as they gathered their things, whispering to each other. Professor Trelawney was not paying attention and was instead enthralled by something in a crystal ball. Our friends of course had already left, knowing nothing really was going to happen.

"Want me to get up?" I asked. He seemed deep in thought for a while, and he looked really cute when he was trying to think of an answer.

"No…wait…yeah." he answered, I giggled.

"Did you want to play _scrabble_?" I asked, trying to refrain from laughing at his totally confused face.

"What's scrabble?" he asked. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear the details of what exactly _scrabble_ was. He face turned from puzzled to shocked.

"Hannah! No!" he said as I got up and held out a hand to help him up which he took to pull himself up. "Not now.""What? Later Mr Wood?" I asked playfully shocked, he smirked.

"Yes Miss Stockley, how 'bout after the Quidditch trials?" he said as he picked up the rest of his stuff, and we exited the room. A lot of confused stares floating our way.

"Sure." I agreed, to which he raised his eyebrows in a provocative manner.

We followed the spiral staircase to the seventh corridor where we found the Slytherin team who all had their lovely pink glittery hairstyles.

"Oi! Wood, Stockley!" Warrington yelled, we stopped and looked back at them, trying not to laugh at their vibrant hair.

"What?" I asked, the snakes glowered down at me, but they weren't intimidating thanks to the pink hair.

"You know what! Look at our hair!" Montague roared, we started to back down the hall since a. I wanted some food b. we couldn't be arsed arguing (still a tad sleepy) and c. I wanted some good 'ole pumpkin pie if they had any.

"What about your hair?" I quipped, receiving more glares if that was even humanly possible.

"You were in on this weren't you!" Flint yelled, Oliver and I looked at each other bewildered at the statement.

"I don't know what you mean." Oliver said, "We had nothing to do with it."

"But I do like that shade of pink." I said, "but not on you. Run!"

We bolted down the rest of the corridor; into the grand staircase were we bolted down any of the staircases that were attached to the place we were coming from, we even had to jump a bit when the staircase decided it would change. We finally arrived at the Great Hall were we plonked ourselves down by the rest of the gang. The Slytherins arrived a little later looking peeved over as ever.

Unfortunately there was no pumpkin pie and Oliver knew well that he owed me about 3 slices of it by now. The damn man kept nicking my slices off my plate. Anyway we had to wolf our tea down as the Quidditch trials were going to start in about 10 minutes; Gryffindor were up first followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin. We arranged to meet back in the Great Hall afterwards and then left a nervous exited looking Willow with lovey-dovey couple Cedric and Caris. We raced up to Gryffindor tower were we all collected our gear for Quidditch and ran back down to the Quidditch pitch.

The seeker trials were up first but they were only for show, so that the other teams didn't find out about Harry until the first game of the season, giving us the element of surprise. The chaser trials were first and not to blow my own horn but I aced it. I danced my way through the other amateur try-out players, the second years who thought they could out smart me going for goal. Charlie who was trying out for reserve keeper was in goal and too bad for him but I scored and then celebrated then landed on the grass giving Angie a high five. Another 10 minutes and Oliver had picked the squad:

Chasers: Hannah, Angelina, Katie

Reserves: Alicia, Marie and Tina

Keeper: Oliver

Reserves: Charlie

Seeker: Harry

Beaters: Fred and George

Fred, George and Angie went ahead since they all said they were starving and so wanted to at least some of the better half of the food. Oliver and I followed them from some distant since we really couldn't be bothered running. Willow was coming down the steps into the courtyard by the time we reached the entrance, broom in hand and looking a bit nervous.

"Hey!" I greeted, she smiled at us, giving us both a high five.

"You off to the trials?" Oliver asked, she nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Where you off to?" she asked, I smiled knowing what she was going to think when I said this.

"To play some good 'ole scrabble."

Caris' P.O.V

We were sat at the table eating dinner, today's menu was a roast dinner, everyone's favourite. George had his mouth stuffed full of a chicken form a chicken drum, Fred had a mouth full of potatoes with gravy dripping down his chin, dripping with gravy. It made me feel pretty sick.

"Whfwat oo scowwing fwp carousel?" asked Fred with potato smeared fingers. The twins called me carousel as a nickname.

"You're both so disgusting." I said, feeling really, really sick. I put my fork down and the plate clanked.

"Not hungry eh?" asked Cedric. I shook my head.

"No, those two are making me feel ill." I said as one of the twins spat out their food because they were choking. It was quite funny.

"Hiya," said a familiar voice, it was Willow.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Hmm, ok I suppose. Cedric they'll want you soon." Willow said.

"Ok." he said. "Where are Hannah and Oliver?"

"Playing _scrabble_ apparently." she said raising her eyebrows. Honestly I nearly choked on my food like Fred. That was way too much information.

"Which version of scrabble do you mean?" I asked.

"There's another version?" quizzed Cedric.

"You really don't want to know." said Angie.

The twins with their gobs open, staring.

"I only know one version, what's the other?" Cedric asked again, he looked at me. I couldn't possibly tell him so I looked at Willow.

"I'm not telling him." she said, holding her hands up. We looked at Angie.

"Ok, ok." she said.

"Tell us too" the twins said getting themselves comfy. Cedric moved round to sit next to Angie. They all leaned in while Angie whispered the explanation. After a few seconds they all leaned back, Cedric came and sat next to me, his eyes wide and he had a funny smile on his face. I looked at the twins who had the same funny expression painted on their faces.

"Well…" said Cedric, "You learn something new everyday." and then he looked my way and winked. Oh God! I know what he was thinking, so I smiled. Then the twins stood up.

"Got to see this! Anyone want to join us?" they asked everybody stood up bar me, I didn't think they were being serious.

"Hold on a minute which scrabble?" I yelled being dragged away.

"Bye Ced! Good luck!" I yelled.

Authors' notes

Everyone: Thanks again for reading. Message us if you want to know what _scrabble _is.


	10. Must Be Love, Love, Love!

Disclaimer: You already know ^_^ Celebrating the first 10 chapters can't believe it! yay!

* * *

Caris's P.O.V

We managed to reach the Gryffindor common room without stopping. Fred and George walked through the door, behind the painting and walked into the room. There sat Hannah and Oliver obviously playing the board game.

"Hi guys," said Hannah and Oliver in unison.

"Thank god, you're playing the normal scrabble." I said.

"Why? which version were you thinking of?" she asked, Fred and George started laughing. "Oh that version." She said."Hannah didn't give me the option to play that version." said Oliver.

"How did the trials go?" asked Hannah.

"Alright, I suppose." replied Willow.

"Ced gone then?" Hannah asked.

"I didn't get the chance to wish him luck, I was dragged away by some certain people." I said looking at the others.

"Gutted." said Hannah

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hannah it's your go." Oliver said. There was a long pause and then followed a shout:"He's got a triple word score, AND ME!" Hannah yelled.

"What?" I asked and then realised and screamed, "AHHHH!"

"Please rewind, what has just happened?" said Angie as I ran and launched myself onto the sofa next to Hannah and hugged her. Hannah laughed.

Hannah's P.O.V

What can I say, I was so shocked. Sure me and Oliver were best mates and from time to time we would flirt a bit, but it was just harmless flirting nothing really serious. we'd been friends for a long time now 4 or nearly 5 years, sure he was totally completely handsome...but I never imagined him asking me out; plain old boring me. My inner self couldn't be paid enough to stop happy dancing.

The others looked chuffed to; the twins were congratulating Oliver and Caris Willow and Angie were all trying to hug me at once. All I could do was stare at Oliver, Oliver, Oliver what a nice name and it was so right for the hot young man sat in front of me. my inner thoughts took a nose dive into the gutter...hehe anyway back to real life. everyone stopped congratulating us as we tidied up the scrabble board.

"Why don't we leave them alone for a little bit and the rest of us go and see how Cedric's trials went." Willow suggested, everyone nodded as they exited the common room leaving me alone with Oliver.

"So...how long..." I started before looking away realising the question may be a bit insensitive.

"How long have I what?" he questioned stepping closer to me. I turned round and looked up into his soft brown eyes. the orange glow of the fire illuminating his face.

"How long have you...erm...liked me?" I whispered, looking away from him and into the fire. he chuckled which surprised me entirely this was a serious moment. one of his arms encircled my waist and drew me closer to him, his free hand lifted my chin so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"I've liked you for a long time. how could I not you're smart, athletic and beautiful." he replied, stroking my cheek. I shook my head at his comment.

"Me...beautiful...no." I whispered, he put a finger to my lips as if to say 'shh'.

"You're the most beautiful girl in this school...no in the entire world in my eyes and that's all that matters." he said replacing his finger with his lips

Caris' P.O.V

Things were finally falling into now that Hannah and Oliver had finally got together. It was the moment we had been waiting for, those two were practically made for each other. Just as we were all about to leave it fell strangely silent, Willow, Angie, The twins and I all stopped, I nearly fell into Angie as we came to a halt. Hannah and Oliver were kissing. My normal reaction to other people kissing is to sigh, a happy sigh. This time everything seemed so extra special and so in unison, Angie Willow and I all went: "Awww." We sounded like wolves howling. It didn't seem to distract the happy couple though.

"Awww." I said, "Young love.""I think we should leave 'em to it." Angie said heading towards the door.

"Finally! Some privacy!" a Scottish voice said.

"Privacy? Eh?" said one of the twins. "Don't do anything naughty children!" Eventually we managed to loiter off to the Hufflepuff common room. They left me at my common room and we said our goodbyes.

Willow's P.O.V

I ambled slowly from the Hufflepuff common room, completely dismissing the fact that I was heading in the complete wrong direction for the Ravenclaw common room. I strolled slowly along higher and higher corridors, my head not focusing on anything in particular. Outside the window the sun had not long set and a warm ghost of a glow outlined the surrounding mountains. I leant against a window sill and let out a sigh.

"Hey Martins." I jumped and span round rather ungracefully at the sudden voice breaking my peaceful daze. I was surprised to find myself literally face to face with an amused-looking Stretton. I scowled slightly and spun back around onto the window sill, staring as if he had interrupted me with something important.

"What do you want Jeremy?" I greeted him with the same phrase I had been repeating to him all week. To my surprise he did not respond in his usual arrogant tone proudly declaring that I should be grateful for him saving my life. There was no usual snickering from his friends. In fact, he didn't say anything at all.

I drummed my fingers impatiently on the stone. I felt him standing right behind me but all I could hear was his breathing.

I dropped my shoulders suddenly, uttering a sigh of defeat.

"Hi. J" I mumbled the two syllables finally. They were almost a physical pain to produce. I could tell that he would be wearing his usual smirk.

"Your hair looks nice." he mumbled finally, no trace of a smirk in his voice. My hand absently went to the back of my head.

"It's different." I said pointedly.

"Different can be good." I felt him gently playing with a strand of my hair his breath cold on my head. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Speaking of which how did your Quidditch trials go? You left before I could talk to you." I jumped slightly as I saw both of Stretton's hands rest on the sill either side of me, his arms resting on mine. I pressed myself a little closer to the wall.

"Didn't Davies tell you the line-up?"

"Well…not really, I left pretty quick," he stuttered, "are you a chaser now?"

I nodded grinning and turned my head to smile at him, momentarily forgetting our stalemate. I shuffled nervously.

"We should get back to the common room." I stuttered.

* * *

Author's notes:

Everyone: Sorry we haven't updated in a very long while…yeah exams an all. Hope you like it ^_^ 10 down hopefully another 10 to go fingers crossed xD


	11. Hospital WingAgain? And Smoking!

Disclaimer: You already know!

* * *

Caris's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to another dreary morning. The rain pattering on the ancient panes of the glass and to Kate who was rummaging about in her trunk.

"For Pete's Fecking sake!" she exclaimed with a forced breath. I sat up and climbed to the foot of my bed to see the floor mapped in green clothing. Kate wore green all of the time when not in robes, she even ate green food, no exceptions. At dinner she would take a small bottle of Dr Oetker's green food dye to pour over her 'dirty' coloured food, as she called it. Such a peculiar child.

"Kate." I said croakily. She looked at me with her pink flustered face. Her green eye shadow clashed horrendously with her new rosy complexion making her look like a clown. A small tear slipped from her eye and she sank helplessly into the clothes on the floor. She wept and wept and wept. I leaped from my bed and sat on the floor beside her stroking her shoulder, not that it would make a difference.

"Have you lost something?" I asked between her sniffles.

"M-" she began, "M-m my Mother's-" she continued then wept. "Charm." Kate finally finished. "It's gone missing." she said sitting up. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, my stomach churned and gave a repulsive squelch. This was the very first time that Kate had really ever spoken to me. Such a timid character meant that she never made eye contact or even bothered to say hello before. Rumours had it that she has a crush on Cedric. He got an anonymous card on Valentine's day last year and the corner of the envelope was smudged with green glittery eye shadow.

"Well I'm sure it can't be far. Would you like me to-" I started.

"No!" she shrieked and leapt up. "Nobody, do you hear, nobody touches my things. It was probably you wasn't it?" she sniggered, pointing her bony index finger at me. My face boiled a flushing rosy tinge, I felt like it was me, but it wasn't.

"Kate please-" I said standing up.

"Cedric would love to know about this I'm sure he would!" she yelled as if to provoke someone from the common room. I looked at Kate bewildered at her presence.

"Kate, I haven't touched anything." I replied. Had she actually gone mental? Well if I was a psychiatric doctor I would have sectioned her by now.

"Help me!" she cried backing up to the door, the look on her face was pretence. She had lost it. I could hear somebody shouting behind Kate's whimpering voice. I listened but I could not define their voice. Kate gained closer and closer to the door and then Bam! She had gone. Everything froze, her screams muffled yet they echoed, my heart beat gained speed. I ran towards the door and saw her body tumbling like a beer barrel down the stone stairs.

"Kate." I yelped. She eventually lay at the foot of the stairs, as still as anything.

"Oh my-" I started still stood at the top of the stairs. A tear fell down a rosy cheek, my mouth open like some kind of tunnel or subway Cedric was the first person to reach Kate. He shook her limp body, checked her breathing.

"Guys she's not breathing!" he exclaimed and Jaime and a few more Hufflepuffs ran towards him. Cedric scooped her up into his arms, and as he did he looked up the stairs and his gaze met mine. A few others managed to realise that Cedric was looking at me. Jaime yelled something at me, but the sound was muffled and everything felt surreal.

"Caris!" voices shouted.

"What the hell is she doing?" it sounded like Jaime.

"It sounds like she's mooing or something?" he said pinching my arm."Ouch!" I shouted.

"Caris what happened?" he asked.

"I didn't do it, what ever I looked like it wasn't me." I said quickly.

"No one is going to believe you." he shouted grabbing me by the shoulders then he pushed me against the wall.

"Cedric." I shouted.

"He ain't going to hear you, you fecking idiot." he sniggered. "He found Kate, he'll never forgive you."

"But I didn't push her." I said solemnly. Jaime frowned and then as if I was some kind of caged mental animal, he forced his hand against the middle of my forehead and WAM!

The stone floor was cold, and my arm throbbed. Kate's face appeared. It was fuzzy and she seemed to be talking be talking but the words made no sense. It was like we were underwater, until my head began to throb, my temperature rose and it all went black as if we were in a tunnel, because the voices were still there, they echoed. Moments later my eyelids pinged open and I was lying somewhere warmer.

Willow's P.O.V

"So how've you been anyway?"

I turned my head towards Jeremy at the question and let a small smile tweak the corners of my mouth. My eyes remained vacant and unfocussed.

We had walked at least halfway to the lake by now but I hadn't minded the silence. I had been too lost in my own thoughts. I would be walking through a corridor, wary of being caught, keeping out of the patches of moonlight scattered along the path. I would walk carefully down the staircase into the Great hall and my feet would resonate loudly no matter how carefully I stepped. I could hear them I really could. Then I would head down again.

Each vacant step I took, I would take further into the gloom. In my mind there would be no rain pattering lightly on the hood of my cloak, no slippery grass beneath my feet. My feet would patter softly on the stone floor - I was more careful now - as I turned corner after corner, my eyes dancing in the oil-lamplight. I knew the way by heart now, and my feet would move without my hesitant prompting.

My gait began to slow. My heart beat a little faster. My breath caught slightly in my chest. I stopped in front of a door to my right. After a seconds pause I leaned into and pushed it open.

"You been good?"

I blinked a few times and looked at him. He was smiling kindly.

"Magnificent," I said flatly, "Fantastic. Superb. Absolutely spiffing and you?"

"I'm alright."

His weedy little smile was starting to peev me off slightly. I tweaked my hood further over my forehead and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"School work getting on top of you lately then?" he said in some phoney sympathetic voice, nodding knowingly.

We had reached a large oak by the side of the lake by now and I leaned my back against the trunk. My eyes were wandering back to the castle ahead of me. I shook off my hood and pulled a lollypop out of my pocket.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, unwrapping the lollypop, "I've been fine, a bit tired but what ya gonna do?"

He leaned against the trunk next to me and reached into his breast pocket.

"Well yeah, you just look a little distracted lately an I haven't seen you in the common room." I could practically hear the smirk. "And the rest of the time you're with them Gryffindors, seems like you never get a moment to yourself. That's why I wanted to see you this morning."

As I heard him mutter a lighting charm and attempting to spark his cigarette in the damp air, I felt a ghost of a smile in the corners of my mouth. My eyes softened.

I watched the rain pattering on the roof of a tower as I heard the cigarette finally light. Jeremy took a few short pulls and relaxed his shoulders onto the bark.

"That's a bad habit yanno" I muttered over the lollypop.

He chuckled. "Never bothered you before.""Well you're just a bad influence then." I finally let my head roll over towards him. I raised my eyebrows giving him a pointed look. He did suit smoking, I would admit. Made him look older. More mature. It was a nice change from the smirk.

"Since when were you such a prude? God them Gryffindors have changed y-"

I rolled my body over his pinning him to the tree with one leg. He wouldn't have moved anyway, he's all talk. I slammed my leg hand into his chest, my face so close to his I could feel his short gasps. My eyes were on fire, not making contact with his, my jaw locked stiffly in rage. I pulled the cigarette roughly out of his mouth and shoved it into my own, dragging deeply.

My eyes bored into his. Fear. I could see it there and felt a jolt of victory, I pulled it from my mouth and leaned over Stretton to stub it out on the tree behind him. I felt his hand-harsh as it had ever been-on my waist, holding me still. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"You think you're all that when you're really nothing."

His whisper was harsh and low. His hand was crushing my hip. I felt my triumphant shiver replace with fear. I tightened my hand hard against his chest.

"No you're the one who's nothing."

I pushed hard against him and stumbled over the ground, I wanted to put as much ground between us as possible. My face trembled, I could feel it as I pulled my hood as far over my head as possible. I wouldn't stop until I reached the castle, scrambling and breathless. I could feel my heart beating painfully as I stumbled into the entrance hall-

"Willow!" Hannah was rushing down the staircase, "Hospital wing! Caris fell out of bed." "Why don't we just get it over with and move into the place?" I hollered back as I ran to follow her.

Hannah's P.O.V

"Good point." I said laughing as we ran up to the hospital wing, my Quidditch robes fluttering behind me, a cape of billowing red. The Quidditch season began today with a massive game for Gryffindor, the grudge match:

**Gryffindor Vs Slytherin**

We'd been practising like crazy for the past three days, I'd come back to the common room every night exhausted as if I had been continuously running a marathon…but when you're the girlfriend and co-captain to an utter Quidditch obsessive then not only do you have to care for your own health but his too. Take last night for an example; absolutely chucking it down and he called a practice…now I don't have anything against that, but when he decides to try and stay for another two hours in the freezing cold is beyond crazy. I stayed out to make sure he wouldn't stay out there all night or die of a cold.

*Sigh*

That's Oliver for you, he stayed out there for the two hours before I convinced him that it was best for the team and himself if he'd come back up to the castle. He was that exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as he hit the sofa in front of the fire. He looked so adorable as he muttered things, smiling gently in his sleep as I put a blanket over him to make sure he was warm enough. I kissed his forehead, tucking a piece of hair back and walking back up to my dorm.

"Hannah!" someone yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts and to reality, I looked round and realised I was still on the Grand Staircase. I looked to my left to see Willow waving one hand and poking me in the arm. I swatted her arm away before stepping off the moving stairs.

"Daydreaming about Oliver naked?" she asked as a cheeky grin plastered itself on her face.

"Actually that wouldn't…wait…NO!" I declared, turning my head away from her as I blushed.

"No point in denying it!" she said jabbing me hard in the arm, I swatted her arm away once again before rubbing where she had jabbed me.

"I wasn't daydreaming about him naked." I said as we walked down the fourth floor corridor on the right side of the staircase (We're no that badass to go to the forbidden corridor…or are we?) towards the Hospital Wing.

"But you were daydreaming about him." she stated sticking her tongue out at me. I sighed as we entered the hospital wing, where there was a barrage of maroon red and black surrounding one of the beds.

"I won't deny that." I whispered to her, she giggled as we approached our group.

"What's funny?" Oliver asked as he put his arms round my waist and head on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I said innocently, looking at Willow trying to tell her telepathically not to say a word. Oliver looked between us and then looked at me as if he knew I wasn't telling him something…please God don't let him do those puppy dog eyes. But before he could use that powerful technique Willow blurted out:"Daydreaming…you…na-" she said as she laughed before I smacked her over the head. I looked back at Oliver, he was smirking.

"We'll discuss this…later." he whispered into my ear, breath tickling my skin and raising the hairs on the back of my neck. We kissed for a split second before we returned to Caris' bedside.

"Feeling any better?" Angie asked.

"Slightly, but my head is still hurting like a bludger hit me on the back of the head." she replied, I grimaced. I'd been hit by many bludgers and they killed, but the back of the head…OUCH! That sometimes could result in coma, brain damage or even death.

"Not the greatest thing to say today of all days is it?" Willow said as she sat next to the bed, Caris looked over at her confused.

"Why?" she asked, everyone looked shocked for a minute before realising she may have forgotten some things, after all falling out of bed is not the best thing for your head.

"Quidditch season starts today." I began, as I sat down on the side of the bed.

"Gryffindor Vs Slytherin starts in two hours." Oliver continued as he stood behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. Caris looked over at Cedric who was sat at the head of the bed, looking very pale. He nodded in agreement, she then looked at the rest of us as we nodded also.

"Rats!" she exclaimed, "I wanted to watch you beat them too."I looked up at Oliver who was smiling triumphantly at her comment, I laughed quietly. At this point Madame Pomfrey came over.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be out of here quite soon and be able to watch the match." she said, as she gave Caris a drink of some bluey green liquid which looked…gross. Though apparently it tasted of yummy blueberries.

"You lot should have your own ward in this wing. I've never known one group of people that are in here as many times as people sneeze." she muttered scuttling away. After a while she came back ushering everyone out except Cedric. We waved goodbye and ventured down to the Great Hall to go get some breakfast, sitting at our normal table.

"I'm feeling lucky today." Angie said taking a bite out of her toast.

"Aye, aye." the twins chuckled, raising their eyebrows suggestively. She threw her toast at them which landed butter side down.

"Pervs!" she exclaimed, Willow, Oliver and I chuckled at this.

"I'll win it for you," Oliver said, kissing me on the forehead, then cheek, then lips.

"And I'll win it for you." I said, giving him what I like to call an Eskimo kiss.

"We'll win it for each other." he said smiling, resting his forehead against mine.

"Win it for ya' ma'!" Willow exclaimed, we turned to look at her munching on what was once a piece of crispy bacon, foreheads still touching. "What?"

** Sausage!**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

Everyone: Thanks for reading this chapter was a bit delayed due to exams and guess what yes upcoming exams the joy of our lives woo! Anyway we hope you liked it and if not SAUSAGE! Ahem yes well anyway ciaos for now! ^_^


	12. I Am A Gryffindor

Disclaimer: You already! Sorry for the slow update! ^^

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

I looked further down the table spotting a very nervous looking Harry; he wasn't eating breakfast at all. The bushy brown haired girl from the train, who I learnt was named Hermione, tried to make him eat a slice of toast, however he refused.

"Harry, you need your strength." Said the boy that was seated next to Harry, his accent gave away that he was Irish. I remembered him saying something during the sorting ceremony that his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team."

A great pep-talk for a first time player…though it was completely true especially when it comes to the Slytherins…cheating sons of banshees. Eleven o'clock approached quickly, our group walked down towards the pitch. As we arrived, Willow bid us farewell.

"Good luck!" she said, "Beat those bastards for us will ya!" she then turned round to stroll towards the stands, avoiding a very aggravated looking Stretton.

In the changing room, once everyone had arrived and was ready for the game ahead of us, Oliver proceeded to give us his legendary pep-talk.

"Ok, men." He began.

"And women." Angie interjected.

"And women." He agreed, "This is it."

"The big one," Fred imitated, trying to put on a Scottish accent.

"The one we've all been waiting for." Added George, receiving a glare from Oliver; however the pair simply ignored him.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry. I was trying not to laugh, knowing full well that it would send Oliver into frenzy. So instead I hid behind Katie so as I could refrain from laughing at their shenanigans. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two!" Oliver chided, "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it!"

Everyone nodded, Gryffindor pride coursing through our veins.

"Right, it's time. Good luck everyone!" I said, patting everyone on the back. I smiled at Oliver as I gave him a high five before he lead us to the field. Katie, Angelina and I shared a group hug before following, Fred and George onto the pitch. Madame Hooch was stood in the centre, holding the quaffle in one arm, and a foot on the box to keep the bludgers in check. Thank god Snape was not the ref. I looked round the stands, to see the various banners and scarfs held by the screaming/cheering students. One banner in particular tickled me, it read:

'Potter for president!'

Oliver and I approached Madame Hooch, along with Flint and Montague for the 'fair play' handshake…though whenever it came to Slytherin there was no 'fair' in the play at all.

"Now I want a nice, fair, clean game," she announced, "All of you." The last part was aimed directly, but discreetly at the Slytherins. We then shook hands…well Montague and I simply touched hands, whereas Oliver and Flint tried to break each other's hand. We then went back to our respective sides, but before we departed Montague had one more thing to say.

"You're going to lose, you know that!" he hissed, I smiled at him sarcastically.

"I always love the way you lie." I answered sarcastically, before joining the rest of my team.

"Mount your brooms, please." Madame Hooch called; we all clambered onto our brooms. Lucky for us Harry had his brand-spanking new Nimbus Two-Thousand, which would hopefully give us the advantage. Madame Hooch gave a loud blast of her whistle. Fifteen brooms rose high into the air. The game began.

"And the quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent chaser that girl is and rather attractive too-"I laughed at Lee's antics, always a comedian when it came to commentary. I swerved passed a Slytherin chaser…most likely Pucey, Angie just ahead of me speeding towards the hoops.

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor!"

A few more swerves, dodging several bludgers hit by Warrington and Peregrine, the posts in sight, and Angie still in possession.

"…a neat pass to Hannah Stockley, a good find by Wood, back to Johnson and – no Slytherin have taken possession, Captain Marcus Flint gains the quaffle and off he goes…"

'Damn it' we quickly turned around and sped off to assist Oliver, or at least get the quaffle back, unfortunately he'd gained too much ground for us to catch up, Oliver was the only one now who could stop them scoring now.

"…He's going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Captain and keeper Oliver Wood. Gryffindor in possession."

Katie was now in possession she began speeding off towards the posts once more, until, out of nowhere a bludgers slammed into the back of her head…ouch that must have hurt!

"You ok?" I shouted, she nodded wincing as she did so. Pucey regained possession, but thank the lord.

"…he's blocked by a second bludger, sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which from here, good play by the Gryffindor beater anyway. Johnson back in possession of the quaffle, a clear field in front of her…"

Katie and I sped after her, the others most likely trying to catch up. She dodged one bludger, only Bletchley to beat now…come on Angie score, please god score!  
"Gryffindor score!"

Yes! Thank you Angie! Hallelujah! Angie turned round giving us a high five each, as we celebrated. I looked over at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands, where Willow was doing a modest yet highly recognisable victory dance next to a stoic Stretton, and Caris and Cedric were cheering enthusiastically. I refocused on the game, we hadn't won yet and god did I want to.

Harry's P.O.V

Yes! We scored, I did some loop-the-loops to celebrate, and calm some nerves. We were playing exactly to Wood's plan, give or take a few mishaps…well you can't call a bludger to the back of the head isn't exactly a mishap.

"Keep out of the way, until you catch sight of the snitch." He'd said, "We don't want you to be attacked before you have to."

What a nice pep-talk for a first timer…I thought I had caught a glimpse of the snitch, but it turned out to just be glare off of one of the twins' wristwatches. Sometime after that a bludger hurled its way towards me, before Fred came over and hit it furiously towards Flint.

"All right there, Harry?" he yelled, I nodded, before he zoomed off grinning.

"Slytherin in possession." The commentator announced, I remember George telling me it was Lee Jordan a fellow Gryffindor. "Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys, Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the snitch?"

Pucey dropped the quaffle, as both I and the Slytherin seeker, hurled neck and neck downwards to catch the snitch. I was faster than the Slytherin I could see the small shiny gold ball. Just as I was about to get it, Flint blocked me, sending my broom off course, as I held on for dear life. Foul was screamed around the pitch, fortunately for me, Hannah and Oliver had arrived to help me out and were also screaming foul as loud as they could.

"You ok?" Hannah asked, as Oliver caught the broom to steady me. I nodded, receiving a smile and a high-five from Hannah. "Always happens with these."  
"Aye," Oliver agreed a stern look on his face. "Gives us another shot on goal." Hannah shook her head as she zoomed off towards the Slytherin end of the pitch. Let's score again. But I'm sure I heard a distinct cry of:

"Send him off ref! Red card!" followed by a:

"This isn't football, you can't send anyone off in Quidditch, and what's a red card?"

"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating."

"Jordan!" the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

"I mean after that revolting and open foul!"

"Jordan, I'm warning you."

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker which could happen to anyone, I'm sure. So a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Stockley, who puts it away no trouble and we continue play. Gryffindor in possession."

I dodged another bludger as it zoomed dangerously close to my head and then I felt it again, as if my broom had tried to buck me off. Had Flint cursed it or something when he fouled me? I gripped the tightly as I tried with all my might to turn to the Gryffindor hoops. Hopefully Wood would help me out, however at that moment he was otherwise occupied.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the quaffle – passes Bell, Stockley. Bludger hits him square in the face, hope it broke his nose – only joking Professor, Slytherin score…Oh no!"

The Slytherins cheered, but now the broom was carrying me higher and higher, twitching as it did so. Suddenly the broom began to roll over; I clutched it for dear life. It jerked violently, swinging me off, I was now hanging from a broom several feet off the ground by one hand. This wasn't how I imagined I'd die! The twins tried to help me though when they got close the broom would rise higher so they circled underneath ready to catch me if I fell. After another thirty seconds and the broom stopped jerking about and so allowing me to clamber back onto the broom.

Oliver's P.O.V

Thank lord, Potter was now safe! I think I just had a mini heart attack; Hannah came over to check I hadn't had a panic attack and to get the next tactic to use and of course to regain the quaffle.

"Don't worry, we're going to win!" she reassured patting me on the shoulder and smiling reassuringly, before she zoomed off to the other hoops, dodging Pucey and Montague like a graceful swan. As Jordan said she was a great find…focus! There was still no sight of Flint…never a good idea to lose sight of him, after all he took every opportunity to cheat and try and permanently damage any of the team. Saying that Angelina was body slammed into the stands sending her to the floor, unconscious. Cheating scumbags! There was still no sign of Flint as Slytherin took possession; the girls raced back trying to recover. I got ready to block the shot, when a bludger hit me square in the chest, judging by the accuracy and unbearable pain; I'd have said it had been hit quite close. No doubt Flint.

"Foul" was screamed once more, as I began falling off my broom. Hannah raced forward trying to catch me, though she was too late.

"Oliver!" I hit the floor, falling into unconsciousness.

Hannah's P.O.V

Cheating scumbags! That was such a blatant foul! First they body slam Angie into the stands, a foul that calls for a penalty, none given. Then, Flint who isn't even a friggin' beater, hits a bludger square into Oliver, and yet no penalty given! I don't care if you can't be bloody sent off in Quidditch; Flint should be suspended at least for the next match Slytherin play! Play was disrupted as Madame Hooch once again had words with Flint, giving the team the chance to recollect.

"Calm down, we need you with a cool head, we can't afford any fouls." Katie said, soothingly as she clapped a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Easier said than done. We need Alicia on now." I replied, trying to think calming thoughts, though I nearly lost it as Flint flew by smirking at us. The cheating son of a bitch! I signalled for time out, grounding halt to play once again. The team stayed at the hoops as I flew off to ask Madame Hooch to bring Alicia on for Angelina, we could play with one less chaser, but we needed a keeper. She came on shortly after; hopefully she'd play a key-role in winning this game.

"Right here's the plan." I explained as we huddled together. "Alicia, Katie keep possession as much as possible, score if you can, but we need to buy time, we can't afford to concede any more goals. I'll become the temporary keeper; I can only do the best I can. I'm certainly no Oliver. Fred, George make sure none of us get hit, make sure to get as many bludgers going towards the dirty cheats."

"Aye, aye captain." They said in unison.

"And Harry, we're counting on you to end this game quickly." I ended, nodding towards Harry, he nodded slowly obviously nervous. I clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry mate, the Slytherin seeker, is one of the cleaner players on their team, the ones you need to worry about we'll take care of."

Willow's P.O.V

"Just gonna stand there and hear me roar! But that's alright because I am a Gryffindor!"

"I AM A GRYFFINDOR!" the crowd roared while I lead them in a chant as the players took off again. I could see the mixed emotions of anger on her face with relief, as she eyed Wood being dragged off by Madame Pomphrey. She headed towards the hoops stopping a little short of them. The replacement keeper hopefully the game would end soon with a Gryffindor win, those smug bastards needed to be taken down a peg or two.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi, sorry for the slow updating we've had exams etc. Well I hope you have enjoyed! ^_^ Ciao!


End file.
